


剑与诗

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※米诺奇还没有成为食人种时的故事。内容大概是麦佩尼事件簿。※有若干名原创角色登场。含有少量令人不快的压抑描写。※自娱自乐，充满了私人解读和CP要素。





	1. （序）

如今汲取于我手中的，  
是利刺、荆棘与仅此一朵的，鲜花的芬芳；  
一如面对向身心与共的你。

恰如属于耳聋者最后的一支歌，属于盲目者最初的一颗星；  
我怀拥着无比的喜悦、无保留的热忱，  
以及，满含苦痛的尊敬。

直到歌谣、星辰和芬芳都终究融为一体，  
直到这一刻，我才终于能够肯定：  
对你的爱意，发自理智、灵魂与我心。


	2. （一）起始

那是极为混杂的足音。

有属于人类二足奔跑时的声音、属于兽类四足追逐时的声音，再加及压抑的呼吸与肆无忌惮的喘息，所有混杂的动静全都交相叠加在一起，一齐碾压着从巨神兽背脊上的泥土中孕育而出的野草地。

那是以旁观者恐怕难以一眼分辨出其真意的架势，带领着大量追逐而来的野兽在一条略窄的山道上奔跑的两个男人。其中一名，只需看其穿着便可轻易辨认出是阿卡狄亚教廷出身的年轻神父；至于另一名，则是在一身便于行动的衣装上覆盖着刻有教廷纹章的胸甲与手甲，唯有如镶嵌的宝饰般深埋于胸前的一颗蓝色的核心水晶，证明了其身为异刃的身份。

而不论是神父抑或是异刃，二人的身量皆很修长。伴随着修长的双腿以极快的频率来回迈开奔跑的步伐，当二人各自的靴底都在偶有碎石的野草中纷纷踏出稳而灵活的落脚点之际，他们灵敏矫健的身姿也就一并在略显狭窄且多有弯折的山道上甩开了大多数追逐着自身的野兽。

直到野草染出的深绿与土色的枯褐皆在踏过最后一段下倾的山道后于眼前扩散，被追逐者们抵达的地势亦随之变得开阔。

眼力极好的异刃在瞥看过一眼后方的情况之余，向自己的御刃者点了点头。由此意会的神父也在这一瞬间于开阔起来的地势上停住了脚步，转身面向野兽的同时取下了背在身后的长杖握在手里，迅速地摆好了预备的架势。

“——我引开左边的五匹。”

在一番默然点数之中，同样已从腰间取下了自己那两把暂且仍旧形如短剑的武器握在双手之中，异刃简短地道出了自身的提议。而站在他身边的年轻神父也并未出于须得开口加以回应，就冒然地移开自己眼中朝向野兽的视线。

“剩下的三匹归我……吗？”

待到这一句沉稳的反问甫一自年轻神父的口中落下，再没空多做什么其余的交流；就以各自的一次闪身应对猛扑上来的野兽为契机，这一对组合自然而然地在一套顺畅且连贯的动作之下，按照先前提出的那一番彼此都予以了采纳的建议，各自展开了应战。

而在下一刻——只凭借耳中听得的响动，他便已判断着了自己的异刃确实是如同方才所保证那样地，从契而不舍追袭二人到了这一步的兽群之中引走了多数的五匹，以此分割开了原先合并于一处的战局。

此后，连余光都未曾向旁侧的战局扫看去一眼的年轻神父也在收回了闪避动作之际，重新踏稳了自身的脚步。随即又在紧握于手中的武器之后略微地放低了身体的重心。

平素颇有分寸地收敛在他那一对金色双眸中的视线，于这一秒堪称锐利地再一次扫看过了依然挡在自己面前的那三匹野兽：

只是普通的狼兽。自己的确能应付得过来。

年轻的神父如此作着判断，原本施力紧握在长杖上的手反倒是松了些劲。

诚然，尽管向来都不曾知晓过其他的同僚对于以自身日常只需合十祷告的双手去拿取武器一事，实则是秉持着怎样的观点；但之于他而言，既然是出于使命之需而时常得在远离人烟的野外行走，那么多少让身体熟练地记住一两套有用的护身招式，这也绝不会是件坏事。

他屏息听着眼前的野兽们自喉中挤出的低沉咆哮。

而等到后一秒，当第一匹躁动的狼兽以企图撕裂万物的气势向陷入了静止的目标笔直地扑来之时，这一看似静止的目标也在转瞬间便如同早已有所准备般地有了动作。

“唔……！”

自口中发出了一声短喝，年轻的神父以猛然刺出的一杖击中了朝向自己扑来的狼兽两眼之间缺乏防备的位置。冷不防头部受击的狼兽由此吃痛地将面孔偏向了一侧。随即，就抓住了这仅在短短的数秒之间显露出来的一瞬机会，从应战者手中刺出的长杖前端在片刻间便已经移动至了野兽那凸出的吻部下方……

就好像是与手上把握住时机的举动相呼应一般的，在应战者的脸上亦微微地蹙着眉头。

紧接下来，便是凭借着双手上灵活熟练的控制，整根以轻金属制成的结实长杖又有如风车般地用力纵向旋转过了一圈，直到将整一匹狼兽挑起至浮空后，再用杖尖猛力地叩击在地。

并不多打乱哪怕一次呼吸的节奏，眨眼间已将挥出的长杖重新横取回了双手之中，年轻的神父立即回身以接连二次的攻击，来回击退了同时从左右两侧袭击上来的另两匹狼兽——

虽说必然是无法与异刃相匹敌，也还远不及教廷内精于战斗的僧兵，但能够将一根长杖运用自如的这一名年轻神父也的确是具备有就防身之用来说可谓绰绰有余的不错身手。

故而转眼之间已有两匹狼兽被杖击打倒在地。

于此一来，正是在这一承接下的负担看似稍减的时点，只来得及短促地往胸腔中浅吸进一口气，年轻的神父又顺着已然耳闻见的、那最后残存下的一匹狼兽于自己的背后发起袭击时的动静，仓促地回过了身去。

只可惜有限的体力到底是无法使他周全地在这一场以少制多的战斗中占据上风到最后——便是在下意识扬起的视线里，他看见已经跃起扑在半空中的狼兽那张开的利齿已是瞄准了自己的咽喉……面对着敌人迫在眉睫的突袭，这一名瞬间陷入了被动的应战者也只得在情急之下，赶忙抬起手中的长杖试图加以格挡。

然而预想之中属于长杖与野兽利齿相抵时必将赋予手臂的压迫感并没有如期到来。

那是在兽类口中腥臭的气息接触到年轻神父的前一秒。伴随着一声破空的呼啸，一颗从旁而来的以太子弹在命中了滞留于半空中的狼兽之余，也一并将这一具兽类的躯体向着反对侧打开了数步之远的距离。

自年轻神父一双金色的眼眸中投出的目光，由此亦谨慎地跟随着这调转方向后再度延伸出的半轮弧形轨迹，一齐看向了兽类躯体落下后所扬起在自己脚边不远之处的那一层细微尘土。

只是不同于在长杖的攻势之下需要连续施以数击才能将其打倒，由以太子弹精准贯穿头部所造成的伤口显然只需一发便足以使狼兽毙命。

年轻的神父沉默地做出了如此的判断。而在后一瞬间，他又听见耳边传来了一声与自身的呼吸同样短促的询问。

“没事吧，麦佩尼？”

便是在这声询问之下，反手将已派不上用场的长杖收回了背后，继而抬起手来按在胸口调整了一番自己的吐纳，年轻的神父转身对着那名发问的异刃还以了一声平静的回答：

“如你所见，我没事。”

再接下来，眼见着赶来的异刃也在一次偏头叹息间，多多少少地掩藏起了从一双蓝色眼睛中透露出的忧虑，并且同样将拿在手上的那一把已然从短剑的模样变为了枪型模样的武器收回于了腰间——麦佩尼便如同想要尽快让被战局分隔开的双方重新会合那般地，向着他走近了一步。

“看来你那边也处理完了，米诺奇。”

“……——是啊，稍微小闹了一场。”

当以恢复回到平常的心态加以了答话之际，那一名为米诺奇的异刃也极为坦率地向着自己的御刃者举步靠近了过去。

一个充满好意的笑容由此出现在了御刃者的脸上。

“真是可靠。”

而等到这一声颇为温和的话音自开合的唇中落下，年轻的神父便向着天空仰起首来，在观察眼下天色的同时一并予以辨认着自身所朝向的方位。

“差不多该确定今晚过夜的地点了。”

“之前途径过的露营地怎么样？”

再度收回了眼中张望的视线，麦佩尼对着提出了这一建议的异刃点了一下头。就在沿着狭窄且多弯折的山道上山之前，行走于开阔地带的二人的确曾途径过一处可供旅行者休息的露营地。按照体感上的距离来判断，那露营地的位置理应相距此刻二人的所在地并不太远。

因此尽管在方才与狼兽的纠缠上无端花费了不少体力，但若是往好处去想：正是出于方才需要甩开兽群而急赶了一段山路之故，如今寻找过夜地点的二人也只需在正确的方向上要稍稍加紧些步调，便可以在天黑前抵达安全的露营地……

如此暗自掂量下，不愿在异刃面前显露出自身疲劳的御刃者最终只是冲着自己的异刃多眨了一下眼睛。

“那就要往南边前进了。”

这一次，换作等待着决策的异刃向着自己的御刃者点了一下头，并且在随之而来的后一秒里迈开了步伐，无声又自然地紧跟于年轻神父的身后，向着太阳所在方位的左侧走去。

 

降临在开阔地带的夜晚，是整一片的夜幕和繁多的星辰。于垂下的暗影中，点起篝火来；与繁星呼应的正是亮起在地上的火光。

坐在露营地内人为环绕着正中央的篝火垒砌作一圈的平坦石块上，扬起视线来细心琢磨着周遭的夜景，以手撑颊的异刃难免因身处在不易遭受兽类袭击的安全地带而散漫了自身的精神。与此同时，坐在他对面的御刃者也正不紧不慢地将旅行使用的锅具架上了燃起的篝火，并且往已然煮上了水的锅里预先加入了一些干燥的蔬菜。

就在这非得耐心等待着水开的闲散空暇里，秉持着将所闻得的一切都择词择句暗加以归纳描述的心态，不发一言的异刃侧耳细听着：

篝火燃烧的声音，水将沸未沸的声音，不引人注目的风声，比风声更为微弱的虫鸣……

“——刚才的袭击，多谢你出手相助。米诺奇。”

正是混于那些冗杂又细微动静之中属于年轻神父的一声话语，唤回了异刃本已走神的注意力。

撑颊的右手在预感到了即将要展开的那一番对话之余，缓缓地放回到了大腿上。米诺奇看向了自己的御刃者。

全因执行教廷所派使命之需，二人此行才会前来到这种远离人烟的偏僻地方；因此也可以说成是早在正式出发以前，二人就已经彼此料想到了路途上或会遭遇的奔波和辛苦也全部是无可奈何的事情。

毕竟自他为麦佩尼所调谐至今已度过了八年的岁月，二人双方作为御刃者和异刃，也已互相度过了最初的磨合期。

然而对于寿命漫长的阿卡狄亚人来说，区区的八年也还只是弹指一挥。故而作为一名遭获了阿卡狄亚人调谐的异刃，米诺奇便也免不了时而会抱有这样的感慨——未来的日子还很长；既然异刃的寿命向来都与御刃者的寿命关乎于一体，那么越发冗长的岁月想必也将会成为堆砌出更多的“记忆”和更强烈“自我”的渠道……

但亦是在如此抒发着心中感慨之余，这一名时刻不忘观察周围的异刃其实也还同样知晓：能有像自己这般漫长体验的异刃，世间恐怕并不多见。

就算是举国虔诚侍奉神明与宗教的阿卡狄亚，教廷内部具备调谐适应性的人实则也是少数。只无非于作为一个运作成熟的组织，已有千年历史的教廷对待归属于自身的核心水晶是已然构建起了一套涵盖有从状态登记到完备的回收手段在内的详细制度，同时亦列明文规定了自阿卡狄亚内部打捞、拾取所得的核心水晶须得上交予教廷统一登记管理的严格规章。

——因此对于好不容易成为了御刃者的传教士们，上头给下来的派遣也总归是能在某种程度上达到“适材适所”的……

由此一来，便是建立在当日真实体验的基础之上，暗中对于此次派遣给年轻神父的使命加以了一番评价的米诺奇不禁悄悄地叹了一口气。

“不用道谢。异刃为保护御刃者战斗是理所当然的。”

纵使在这一刻突然为自认无法像其他擅于防御的异刃那样替御刃者抵挡攻击、也丝毫不具备为御刃者治愈伤口的能力而感到遗憾，可对于那一声自御刃者口中道出的感谢，米诺奇依然还以了这样一句极为像样的回答——而这一回答，也在稍迟一些时换回了御刃者口中的一声反问。

“……是这样吗？”

先是颇为仔细地将异刃的答话听入了耳中，在名为麦佩尼的年轻神父脸上，随即便露出了视此番回答于意料之中的淡然神情。只是这丝极为冷淡的神色仅是在他的面孔上逗留过了未能被任何旁人加以注意到的一个短暂瞬间，此后又从年轻神父那副文静的面容上被加以抹消了。

“——但恐怕这一‘道理’对于你们而言，也绝非生来就是如此。”

正是紧接于此前道出口的那一声反问之后，以一番在篝火的映照下显得灼灼的目光注视着自己的异刃，年轻的神父又于一次眨眼过后再度开了口。

“至少据我所知，从不具备战斗能力到配备着武器诞生，其为异刃进化进程上的一个重要分歧点。”

而就伴随着这一番阐述明了自身所知的话语重新落下了话音，麦佩尼便又听见出自于异刃口中的插话从篝火的对侧适时地传来。

“这也是从你打捞来的东西上知道的？”

“不，并非如此。对于人类能够确认到的各类历史，教廷向来都留有详细的书面记录。我只是经由阅读记录获得了这一些知识罢了；只不过……”

就于此一次顿声之间，哪怕这一名年轻的神父是的确正清晰地将如今坐在篝火对侧的异刃脸上那一副因专注于倾听这一个彼此之间从未谈及过的新鲜话题，而忍不住要将明确的兴趣表露在外的模样映入了自身的眼中，可那些本应即刻传入倾听者耳中的话音，却依旧在后一秒暂有所止。

恰是将口中的话语流畅的诉说到了听来便可知是极为关键的此处，暂且先一步地抿住了嘴唇，麦佩尼又轻轻地摇了摇头。

倘若论及紧跟在记住知识之后应有的后续步骤——那当然就该是对获得的知识展开相对应的思索；无疑对于这一名年轻的神父而言，其间连贯的顺序就当是如此。

因此当一番或不可缺的自我酝酿于片刻之间在他报以倾听者的短暂沉默之中无声地度过，待到再次开口之际，那些更为往后的话语便在嘴唇的一轮开合之间自然而然地脱离了纯粹的书面记载，转而深切地发自于了理解者的内心：

“……只不过比起‘保护御刃者’这一从结论上得出的说法，既然交由人类之手调谐的异刃从诞生至今经历了武器的有无，想来这也大抵是缘于身为调谐者的人类总免不了被源源不断地卷入或大或小的斗争里。”

甚至不如说，那正是人类“斗争心”的直观体现。

便是终究毫无一分犹豫地诉说出了已于己身的头脑中历经过万千遍思考后所得出的结论，时至此刻，就在诉说者的心中，也难免因不知何时偷偷混入进的一丝哀愁而极为突来地涌现起了一阵颇为尖锐的触痛……

故而在后一瞬间，就如同是打算向旁人遮掩起自身的情绪，麦佩尼朝着脚边为篝火的光亮所投出的影子垂下了一双金色眼眸中的目光，却又在这同一时刻，任凭无法掩藏住的嘴角上微弱地勾起了一丝笑意的轮廓。

“想必连我也不能例外。”

缓缓地嚅动着嘴唇，年轻神父眼中的视线亦在自己的双臂双手间略作游移，直到最终瞥看向了那一根于抵达露营地之初便搁放在了手边的长杖。而正是伴随着眼中这一固定了方向的视线，自他口中延伸出的那一番低语也就以收束回自身作为了最末的告结。

那一道属于御刃者的身影，由此在篝火的对侧沦为了一张静止的侧脸。只唯有原先始终在侧脸所对之处倾听着的异刃，此时反倒是忍不住于不断吹拂而来的夜风下安静地偏了偏头。

——硬要说来，那的确只是他的一种直觉。

尽管在御刃者道出的话语里是的的确确不存在有半分疑问的语气。可事到如今，听罢一切的异刃却能够从眼见着的那些言行举止之中感受到一番无声地抛向自己的问询。

也许对于御刃者掩藏起来的某些观点乖巧地听之不语是一项需要额外去学习的技能，而他又恰好还未能掌握此中的精髓。

所以就在略加以过了数秒钟的考虑之后，将那一张低垂的侧脸纳入了自身视野的正中，他低声、却又极其果断地向着年轻的神父道出了一句回答：

“……这世间生物都会被卷入斗争，就和刚才狼兽发起的袭击与为此作出的抵抗一样。只要是活着的，都免不了要为生存而经历斗争。”

“你真的这么想？”

敛于那双金色眼眸中的视线应声扬起。当无声的问询变为了有声的询问，凝视着自己的御刃者微微蹙起的眉头，米诺奇也随之正色道：

“斗争是难以避免的，但我会陪在你身边。就像之前说过的——从形形色色的斗争中保护御刃者，这就是身为异刃的使命。”

几乎与天空同色的蓝眼睛，于此一刻将自身御刃者的面孔妥善地收纳于其中。他看着麦佩尼在自己说出的言语之下稍稍愣了愣，接着便露出了一张看似温和的笑脸。

“真让我意外……如果你是人类的男性而我是人类的女性，只凭刚才你说出的这一句话，就值得让我对你托付终生了。”

“别、别开我玩笑了！”

对于自己的御刃者，虽然是已经度过了最初的磨合期，但也照旧还留有抓不住要领的地方——感到自己的颊上有些发热的异刃出于这样的想法，而把脸重新撑在右手上别开了头。

而边是从旁笑看着这样的米诺奇，年轻的神父也边是重新低下头拨弄起了在锅底燃烧的篝火。那明朗的火光的确是正一刻不停地燃烧着，继而又一刻不停地投回了繁杂的影子……锅具的影子、脚边未被踏平的野草的影子、伸出的手臂反投回来的影子；有无数重的影子将坐在篝火边的年轻御刃者层层地包裹着。就在这全然融为一体的影子下，他脸上的神情终于被彻底地掩藏了起来。

直至沸腾的锅中冒出了蔬菜汤质朴的香味，麦佩尼开始动手将事先搅拌好的面疙瘩逐一倒进了锅里。年轻的神父就在这时听见了从自己的异刃口中道出的话音。

不知是没法轻易褪去的羞赧让他拼命想要转移话题，还是那本就是在御刃者展开全新的话题之前，便早已先一步存储于他心里的想法；这一刻，从米诺奇口中说出的话语比起书面和心灵，倒也更为直截了当地指向了二人当下所面对的实际：

“不过……很遗憾。这次动身跑到了这种大老远的地方来，却没遇上什么有用的发现和收获。”

专注于关心锅内食物状态的御刃者并没有因此抬起头。但他亦当即就以口中实际的言语加以回答了异刃提出的这一实际的话题。

“没有发现和收获，有时也是另一种发现和收获……我想姑且是有回教廷报告一声的必要。”

而待到口中的答话声落下——“使命”这一个刻板的字眼，由此也终于携带着若干个须得铭记于心的要点，一并浮现在了年轻神父坚牢的记忆之中。

——堕落的神父克里斯亚诺，于某处结成秘密教团人为制造诸多“苦难”，并声称克服其“苦难”就可以获得救赎、领会“神之话语”的真谛；阿卡狄亚教廷内部是早有发出对堕落之徒的明文通辑，而此次向教廷加以告密之人，则是在若干地区拥有庞大规模资产的豪商，其声称有邪教的流亡者在自己名下的产业里聚集，并忧心于此种不正行为将会损害教廷的威名与自身的正当权益。

故而领受下了此项秘密使命的年轻神父与异刃，才会被要求以不易打草惊蛇的精简组合前往目击地点调查情况，且被一并赋予了如若时机成熟便直接捣毁教团、将主谋逮捕归案的权力。

若是论及担负下的使命里包含有的那归根结底仅此一个的目的，此中的条理无疑是极为清晰明了的；只无非于据本次教廷转述之情报所最终抵达的地点是已然人去楼空，沦为了野兽聚集的巢穴。因此二人亦早在先前驱赶来袭野兽的过程之中，便清楚地明白到了自身此行算是扑了个空……

就此暗自将梳理着的要点全都一一归纳完毕，年轻的神父边抬起手来，用自备好的长柄汤勺缓缓地搅拌起了锅里逐渐完成的食物。

由此稍稍高出了遮挡物一些的视野，使得他无需特意抬眼便能在些微浮荡于半空中的稀薄水气间看见在篝火对侧，正以手撑颊者的半身轮廓。

就于一次短促的呼吸之间，那仿佛到底是只能属于他的思绪，便又无声无息地在眼底一层光影分明的轮廓之中，再次找上了在无从脱身的光影之间来回摇曳的他。

而钻破了实际的表象外壳，重新回归于了背后世界的精神亦随即对他的思绪开始了絮絮的低语。

这可真是足以铭刻上“灵魂”的重负——御刃者对于异刃而言极为重要，他知道“道理”和“原则”就是如此，但所有归属于知晓后的思索却仍旧不免要高扯着嗓子发出质询的声音：这分重视是发自心底的？

还是……只要是生物就不可避免的“为生存而斗争”之举，在你身上也无从回避的体现？

将因为曾浸没于食物汤汁中而泛出湿润光泽的长柄汤勺暂且挂在了锅边，手中端着一碗温热食物的御刃者向着自己的对面递出了手去。

“我想要尽快把这里的情况报告给教廷，明天恐怕等不及天亮就得动身。”

而听取着这一番指示的异刃也在一次点头之间伸出手来，稳妥地接过了那一只冒着热腾腾水汽的木碗。

面对面分属于两侧的两道影子，于此终于在篝火旁彼此相接。可不知怎么的，相互碰触过了这一次后的双方二人，都颇为默契地没有再多作什么言语。

以至于到头来能够回荡于耳边的，就终究只不过是篝火燃烧的声音、不引人注目的风声、比风声更为微弱的虫鸣；以及一经放缓后，便在灌入耳膜的沉静中一次低过一次的轻微呼吸……

所有交相混杂的细微动静都在无声的沉默之中，渐渐地融入了周遭越来越深的夜色里。


	3. （二）在教廷

一艘日复一日地无声来往于云海的巨神兽船，在这一天里也与升起在云海之上的朝阳光芒一同在阿卡狄亚境内的哥特伊斯特港停靠。

而伴随着这平稳的停靠，搭于巨神兽船上的乘客亦纷纷徒步登上了港口的栈桥。

此后，穿过属于尘世的清晨，举步登上了位于圆形广场后方的亚娜斯正门内那一道往上延伸的阶梯；就与巡礼者的行列同行着，为将自身所怀使命在当下得出的发现向教廷作出一次报告，而举步前往阿卡狄亚大圣堂的年轻神父和他的异刃融入于周遭的人群里，却又不免较之普通巡礼者要更为显眼一些。

二人就在不失礼节于他人的前提之下，尽量加快了脚下迈出的步伐。

可正是处在这一番让身影显出了一丝急促之意的前行之中，那一名带头走在前方的御刃者，却在彼此方才抵达大圣堂内仍未涉及教廷行政区域的一处名为塞利利欧斯广场的绿地之际，于一次短暂的愣神过后，暂且止住了脚下的步调。

“怎么了？”

伴随着道出口的问询，跟随在后的异刃看着年轻的神父朝向自己转过了身来，并且在此时于一副文静的面孔上显出了一丝无可奈何的神色。

“——今天是巴尔特卢奇枢机阁下召开本月例会的日子。”

当简短地向自己的异刃诉说到了这里，年轻的神父又微微地皱起了眉头：“我竟忘记了。”

“是吗……”

同样从脱口而出的话音之中流露出了一抹算不得高昂的情绪，当听见了那个本该坐在大圣堂内部、等待着听取自身怀有使命者展开报告之人的名字，和“例会”这个词联系在了一起——下意识地用略略低垂下了些许的视线瞥看了一眼脚边的草地，等到再度抬起视线时，米诺奇也仿佛看开了般的对着麦佩尼笑了笑，平静地回答道：

“你去吧，反正我横竖都是要等的。”

毕竟阿卡狄亚教廷向来严令禁止异刃的身影出现在涉及行政事务的大圣堂内部，哪怕是经由教士之手调谐的少数几名异刃也并不例外——换句话来说，就算二人没遇上这一桩意外，此名为米诺奇的异刃本也是无法和自己的御刃者一起于大圣堂内部亲眼见着那一名头衔听来极为了不起的圣职者的……

此时此刻，定睛注视着自己的异刃那一双蓝色的眼睛，年轻的神父出于听入耳中的回答而略略地点了一下头。可再后一秒，便又看似闲适地扬起视线，稍稍张望过了一番于绿草之上渐渐洒落下越发明朗阳光的天际。

“今天天气不错。”

“可不是吗？”

“幸好天气不错……”

就在此稍稍加以了转移的话题之下，名为麦佩尼的年轻神父转而低头打开了自己腰上那一只随身携带的收纳包，只稍一翻找，便从中取出了一册开本虽是小于通常不少，可厚度却照旧不减的书籍。

“看来今天是不得不多费些时间，希望你可以看着这个等我回来——还有这些。”

边如此说着，他边更为摊开了纤长的手指，由此露出了书本之下同样放在掌心中的几枚硬币。而紧接下来，这名年轻的神父便看见了自己那名面露出毫不加掩饰喜悦之色的异刃在接过了递去的东西后，先是顺手将小钱塞进了侧腰的口袋里，随即又迫不及待地翻转过封面、打量了一眼印在书脊上的书名。

“哦，这本不错！”

“你感兴趣就再好不过了。”

于此将对方颇为乐意的模样看在了眼里，作为御刃者的他继而施以了无需拘泥于等待的地点，按照心情和喜好在此处的绿意之下，又或是前往大圣堂门外的露天咖啡厅小坐皆可的宽松嘱咐……

而尽管在告知以异刃的嘱咐上显得很是宽松，但身为一名从属于教廷、且有义务参与一切教廷组织之集体活动的神父——待到于异刃的目送下转过身去，重又面朝向了通往大圣堂内部的幽深通道；由此变为了独身一人的麦佩尼自己，却只能边沿着铺设于绿草上的雪白砌石路面缓步行走着，边在一副并无显露出特殊表情的面容下默默地调节着实则涌动于自己心头的焦躁情绪。

不论心头焦急与否——只因恰好赶上了，所以不论一名神父实则怀有怎样的内情，也非得先行参与每月一次的例会不可；就在切身遵循着这一墨守成规的先后顺序之际，麦佩尼也只得默然于心中暗自归结着这一行事作风背后或许具备有的意义：……大抵这也是不失礼节于他人的一环。

故而当刻意放缓放轻的脚步，穿越过了大圣堂行政区域内那一副被誉为阿卡狄亚之国宝的“创世的壁画”前方时，他亦以想要从中寻求着一丝安慰般地调转过了目光，向着这一副宽广又历久弥新的“启示”真挚地投去了一瞥。

并且就在那随之入眼的，由层层叠叠的明暗色彩彼此融洽交织出了颇为典雅且颇具深切意蕴的画面之中，年轻的神父感到了自己心中不合身份的焦急，至此也已然减退为了一丝甚为普通的急切。

麦佩尼再次迈开了脚下的步伐。而在相距于壁画前方之不远处，便是大圣堂内所有参加例会者都理应抵达的与会地点。

如前所言，阿卡狄亚教廷对于所有外派神父手上所持有情报的管理和交流，都统一由一名身份较高的圣职者负责。而那些没有固定驻地，日常逗留在阿卡狄亚境内随时可供教廷以使命之名加以外派的神父，也都为这同一位人物——即巴尔特卢奇枢机加以管理。

正是如此紧凑的联系，造就了现任教皇拉达利亚圣座之下仿若只此一人的巴尔特卢奇枢机，与巴尔特卢奇枢机之下仿若万人同在的局面；也正是在这紧凑的联系之下，使得阿卡狄亚教廷既能对外展现出不失排场的表面，而对内亦实则精简了诸多冗杂繁琐的步骤流程。

缘于自身亦同样处在此运转的体系之中，年轻的神父自然可以分辨：条理清晰、次序分明，这正是教廷作为一个业已成熟的组织，历经千年也依旧得以运作顺畅的理由之一。

只不过，上端与下端联系紧密，倒是也并不意味着名列高位者便时常会直接露面于人前。好比就近说巴尔特卢奇枢机；当面临的情况大体处于稳定之中，归属在巴尔特卢奇枢机名下的大部分事务便均由领命的私人秘书贝尼德出面处理就已经足够。

等到步入了与会地点并于登记簿上签过了名字，在既不过分显眼、却也不至于途遭忽视的中后侧位置入座，麦佩尼如打发时间般地考虑着，随后又与逐渐在室内聚集起来的其余同僚们依次互相行礼。

而待到更往后一些的时候，当果不其然地看见了缓步前来主持例会的贝尼德之时，虽说是早已经平复了自身所有的焦急情绪，但凝视着主持人的年轻神父还是难免从来者的举手投足和面部神情中，再次感受到了为教廷推崇的集体与个人之间孰轻孰重的强制顺序所具备的不可调换性：

尽管枢机卿还很年轻，可侍奉于这位阁下的私人秘书却是已肉眼可见地上了年纪；人一旦上了年纪，再想要在古板和精明中寻求平衡点就会变得困难——贝尼德属于前者。

“为今日的安然聚首，向我们伟大的父亲施以崇高的感谢与敬意。”

就在例会主持人的发令声中，与会诸人纷纷垂下面庞来一同向神明祈祷。

可除此之外，不再有其他任何特别事项却依旧莫名显得一板一眼的例会，今日竟仿佛只是在抒发谢意和敬意之中，静静地等待着午前祷钟响起之前的时间流逝而过。

——纵使听来古板，但也仍旧是向在苦难中彷徨的灵魂转述着“神之话语”的道路之一……

正是出于真切地怀有此等思绪，坐在室内参与着例会的年轻神父，才毫无疑问地是打从心底里真诚的与主持人一齐祷告着——但也难以避免地是在忍耐着。

直到今日的例会终于重在一番仿佛周而复始般的祈祷中宣告完毕。耐心地等待其余无事报告的同僚们都先行离去，立于桌椅前的麦佩尼这才在确认了再无旁人后，向着因注意到了自己的存在而有意留足于室内的贝尼德靠近。

然而还不待真正走到贝尼德的面前，也无需出言多问一句，只看私人秘书的神色举动，他便知道枢机阁下是早已有过了吩咐：听取自己的报告也与此前无事可做的例会一样，都由眼前的这一位私人秘书负责。

“——谨以父亲之名询问你，麦佩尼神父。圣洁的使命办得如何？巴尔特卢奇枢机阁下对此事极为关注。”

有赖于办事向来仔细妥帖，故而这个年纪还仍旧在职的私人秘书于开口询问过后，当然也没有忘记补充上后半那句和询问报告同样至关重要的话语。

……要是重视程度只凭他人之口道出的一两句话语便能表达出来，那就好了。

虽是不免因听取着贝尼德补充上的话语而在心头滑过了一丝无奈的叹息，可年轻的神父随即还是抬起手来按在胸前，向面前代为听取报告者低下了自己的面孔。

“万分抱歉，阁下。我等抵达目击地点时，该地已经沦为了野兽的巢穴。故未能发现那些放荡者的蛛丝马迹。”

“竟会如此……”

自俯首间略微睁开了些许的金色双眸中暗暗地投出了目光，他由此看见站在面前的私人秘书此时也极为义愤填膺地将手紧按在了左胸前。

“散布妄语以四处唆使教民，这是对神圣的教义，是对神所赐予我等‘话语’的亵渎——……以拉达利亚圣座的名义，麦佩尼神父，继续追踪下落。你务必要将堕落之徒克里斯亚诺尽早捉拿归案！”

想来不论是经由何人之口道出，唯有这最后的一句话语，必然是阿卡狄亚教廷对于为年轻的神父所担负下的使命怀有的真实态度。

麦佩尼看着贝尼德于身着法袍的袖口中稍一摸索，便向着自己伸出手来——他也同样于伸出手去之后，将那一张写有关于使命后一步指示之详细的纸条藏进了掌心中。

而此刻距离午时的祷钟敲响，已经又过去了有十数分钟。

沉默着等待良久，偏偏是此行真正的目的竟在三言两语间便宣告达成了。不知是松懈还是疲倦，年轻的神父再次低下头来向面前的人行了一礼，此后便在目送着这一名私人秘书离开了会议室、往真正的职场慢步行去后，也同样举步跟着踏入了门外的走廊……

——哪怕途中耗费了一些时间，但总算是可以回归于自己所追求之目的的正轨；而且也再无需多久，就可以与自己等待在外的异刃合流。

就在这番考虑之下，察觉到自己的心是已比起脚步早上不少地率先抵达了大圣堂的正门外，年轻的神父于这样的想法中不断迈着尽管轻缓却已然较往常有所加快的步伐——因而在迎面遇上了那一名披着斗篷的老人时，于欠身避让之际，麦佩尼本也不曾多在心中想过些什么。

然而那老人却在即将擦肩而过的前一瞬间止步于他的面前。使得已在走廊边沿定住了脚步的麦佩尼，似乎至此也不得不向着这名老人抬起眼来——

这一名年轻的神父，正是在这一次的抬眼之间注意到了：若只凭露在斗篷下的那张面孔加以判断，来者的年纪看来还远没有私人秘书贝尼德大，故而在一时之间，他竟也犹豫起了是否该称其为老人；此外，戴在来者脸上的那一副嵌入式眼镜亦难免让人怀疑他是否存有视力上的缺陷，而这一怀疑，是持续到了与开口的来者顺畅地对上了视线，才终得以从年轻神父的心中彻底遭致打消。

“……你就是麦佩尼神父？”

边说着，那一双因藏在嵌入式眼镜之后而全然显得机械化了的眼睛，也毫无顾忌地上下打量起了面前这一名被强行拦在了走廊边沿的年轻神父。就面对着不知为何知晓于自己名字的来者，早在自心头扬起疑惑之前，便无法不先为对方这一游走于无机镜片后的视线莫名地感到一丝颤栗与不快——年轻的神父只以一次无声的点头作为了回答。而虽说是按部就班地等待着年轻人先行作出了确认，但当来者再度开口之时，从其怀有的态度中却不知为何依旧透露着一股令人难以忽视的自说自话之感。

“我的名字是斯塔尼夫。我要求和麦佩尼神父说一些话。”

“……斯塔尼夫先生。不知有什么事可以为您效劳——但我的异刃现仍在外面等待，希望我能够尽快帮上您的忙。”

若不是因为对此名看来可疑之人起了一种发自于本能的戒备之心，年轻的神父知道自己是不该向一名初次见面的人表现出如此冷淡的态度的。

而后一刻，麦佩尼便注意到了自称作“斯塔尼夫”的男人在听见为自己道出口的“我的异刃”这一关键词时，以一番不加遮掩的低笑表示出了关注。并且紧接着又以一番远远超乎在这名年轻神父意料之外的内容，说出了一句听来仿佛是旁敲侧击般的话语：

“——看来人去楼空的‘使命’，情况很是紧迫啊？”

就在这一刹那间，本是淡然留存于年轻视线中的冷淡蓦地化为了警觉。

麦佩尼瞪了一眼面前的男人。可这抹极为锐利的视线只是照旧撞上了斯塔尼夫脸上令人无法轻易看透的笑容。

“放心吧，我对碰巧听到了一两句的‘使命’详细什么兴趣也没有——就像刚才说的，我只是有些话想和你谈。”

重新轻巧地放出了交涉的丝线，来者脸上的笑容随即就在因受制于人而只能上钩的年轻神父眼中有所加深了。

“不用太久的。不会比你在会议室里听取‘神之话语’要的时间更久。”

带头转过了身子，再次于走廊上迈开了步伐的斯塔尼夫信步往自身来时的方向走去，只将一句已然算着了是必定会被跟随者接住的话语抛在了身后。

“让我们换个地方吧，神父。”

而的的确确接住了话语的年轻神父亦只能听命。并且以如同先前步出会议室时同样迅速，却不再拥有那分轻盈的步伐跟随在带路者的身后，于教廷的走廊上行走着。只是很快的，纵使自认已在长久的职业生涯中熟悉了阿卡狄亚大圣堂内的大部分角落，就在带路者全然不加一丝犹豫地转过了若干个拐角后的眼下，年轻的神父也变得无法彻底确信自己是否曾来过此时双方正行走着的这一条走廊了。

那是从体感上大约经历了尚不满百次的呼吸之后，纵贯于身前身后的走廊终于延伸到了尽头。

麦佩尼跟在名为斯塔尼夫的男人身后，走进了那一间位于走廊尽头的阴暗房间。

就待到步入了房间内的金色双眼适应了周遭少光的环境之后，在一次快速的张望中，年轻的神父便发现了在这一间阴暗的房间里有着、并且可以说是只有着诸多奇妙的器械。恰是基于自身所持有的经验，他能猜着这些器械无一例外全都是打捞品，但光凭观察并无法分辨它们的用途。

“……还是这里安静。”

再度循声朝向引领自己抵达了此处的带路者望去，麦佩尼看着哪怕已身处室内也不打算从头上摘下斗篷的斯塔尼夫面向着自己转过了身来，并且由此开口道：

“让我好好地向你重新介绍一下自己，麦佩尼神父。我的名字是斯塔尼夫，目前好歹是挂名在阿卡狄亚研究院的研究员——”

如此一言之下，面对着这一名研究员，年轻神父便将因无法理解其用意而生出的不满神情全都无所遮拦地表露在了自己的脸上。

“‘研究院的研究员’？找我区区一介下端的神父有什么事？”

“别这么一惊一乍的，我说过了不会威胁你……不如说，我是想邀请你。”

依然一寸不移地面向研究员站着，年轻的神父于此默默地将双手拢在了身后，但于此——也巧妙地一并藏起了心中感受到的些许吃惊：

虽是不怎么乐意承认，但如今站在自己面前的名为斯塔尼夫的研究员，竟是因全不在意自己露骨的不满而反倒显得有些超然起来。正是这奇妙的反差让麦佩尼没能彻底地保持住自己的沉默。

“……邀请我？”

“——嗳，别误会了。不是以什么古板组织的名义，是一项以我个人名义展开的‘新研究’；为此我筛选了教廷里所有的人。从所有的人里，我最后得出了结论——麦佩尼神父……你就是最适合的人选。”

如此一来，那一双闻声的金色眼睛倒也对着这一番恭维极其不以为然地眨了一下。

“那么作为最基本的交涉条件，烦请告诉我研究的内容。”

“哦……你确实有道理该这么问，但这可就麻烦了……——对了对了，就这样说吧。”

就如同是需要些时间进行考虑一般地，研究员暂且对着年轻的神父低下了头来。可只是经过了略一番斟酌，等到再次抬起头来看向了麦佩尼的脸时，斯塔尼夫也就颇显熟练地给出自己的应对：

“虽然现在还不便立刻告诉你全部研究的详细，但我可以向你保证。参与其中的经历将会为你打开一扇更加高深的门扉，助你进一步剖析‘神之话语’的真谛……”

说及至此，从那名研究员口中道出的话音也稍有了一次停顿。可那些蕴含在其语调中的情绪却无疑是从前一句到后一句，句句之间都是彼此连贯的。

“怎么样？这是只有作为阿卡狄亚教廷中诚挚追求‘神之话语’，同时又是罕见的出色御刃者的你才有资格加入的研究……毕竟对于你而言，不仅是连篇背诵教义——连只单纯向云海深处展开发掘，恐怕都不够满足你的探知欲了吧？”

便是在那一双金色的眼睛前，背在研究员身后的双手就又看似诚恳地向着企图予以说服者的所在之处摊了开来。而亦是缘于将这番堪称诚恳的表态映入了眼底，时至此刻，那一名年轻的神父却反倒是在某种骤然而来的察觉中，再度扬起了本已稍有平复的警惕之心。

——不只单纯是从万千名教士中准确地把握着了名字与样貌这么简单，其亦清楚地知晓从属于教廷的年轻神父因渴求着更多的“启示”，故偶会以打捞者的身份投身入云海；这超乎寻常的调查能力真是不容小觑……

而等到将自身的思索推进到了这里，麦佩尼便也顺理成章地在一次短促的呼吸中有所意识到了另一件绝不该被忽视的事：眼前这个名为斯塔尼夫之人的研究、以及他找上门来的目的，恐怕都不仅仅是只与自己一人有关……

想必也与那一颗自己曾亲手从云海中打捞上来的核心水晶，以及由此调谐出的那一名异刃——不无关系。

 

既然如此，那就理应将时间的齿轮于此暂且稍稍地倒退回些许。

止住高悬于阿卡狄亚教廷钟楼上不断摇响的钟声，以足以观望见一切的视角穿过洁净的走廊、满含教义之声的会议室，前往到建筑之外，重新抵达仍旧归属于清晨时分的阳光之下——直到注视着自己的御刃者离去的背影踏入了戒备森严的行政区域，由此半是无可奈何地被赋予了一些自由时间的那一名异刃：米诺奇，他也在松懈下自己的肩膀做过了一次深呼吸以后，便一时转身迈步离开了此片名为塞利利欧斯广场的绿地。

只不过，单从脚下接连迈出的清爽步伐中，也足以看出米诺奇此刻的心情实则是并不坏：

尽管作为异刃无法陪同自己的御刃者进入大圣堂内参与例会，可是能因此从麦佩尼那里收到一些小钱和一本特意准备好的读物——这分为御刃者表露出来的体贴心意，自然是足够使他深感到高兴的。也正是怀有着此种极为轻松的心情，边不断地往前走着，一束与过去相牵连的思绪便恰是在迈出的左脚即将跨下大圣堂与外界相连的第一道台阶时，涌入了他的头脑中。

——本来阅读这一回事，是在自己等候潜入云海打捞的御刃者上岸时，于无意间养成的兴趣。而等到麦佩尼发现了他这一番业已养成的兴趣之后，便开始主动地往随身的收纳包里放上一些便于携带的小书，甚至有时候还会凭借自身神父的身份，替无法进入教廷的异刃借阅那些属于教廷图书馆内的罕见书物。

米诺奇也是因此得以知晓：虽说分别是身为御刃者和异刃，但这二者之间仍旧可以拥有共同的爱好。故而在同享阅读的契机之中，小说、诗歌或历史文献都多多少少地被加以了涉猎，并且让他最终得以判断到其中最为自身有所兴趣的，还是将种种本应由人上演的戏剧之精髓都逐字逐句记录在纸上的那一类作品……

是的，正是“剧本”；而这一次拿到手的剧本又会描绘有怎样的内容？

光是如此的猜想就已然能够使他的心中涌起无限的期待，因为如今的他正是出于欣赏其中精妙的构思和曲折的情节而喜欢剧本，因此不论悲剧、喜剧都无一不令人神往。

而当他以颇有兴趣的态度询问麦佩尼实则是如何看待戏剧与剧本的时候，对方还来的回答，他也还记得很清楚：

“能从中看见人世间的缩影。”

那可真是个不错的答案；就这样十分愉快地回忆着自己与御刃者思想上的共鸣，重新走出到了教廷门外的尘世之中，他混在大圣堂门前逐渐密集起来的一般观光游客之间点了一杯阿卡狄亚的特产饮料迪法露。此后，又向着头顶上高远的天空略略地扬起了自己眼中的视线。

——今天的天气是的确不错。当从云海之上吹来的微风撩起一缕稍长的额发拂过异刃光洁的额角，在他眼中所能看见的晴朗的天空，说来倒是与镶嵌在其自身胸前的核心水晶是全然相同的颜色。

由此越发地要融化于眼下悠闲的心态之中，就在此刻，米诺奇也不免稍嫌大胆地设想了起来：偶尔选择在露天咖啡店小坐一番，或许也未尝不可……

但这一个此前从未有过的念头，却到底在周遭逐渐攒动的人群里于一次挑眉间遭致了他自身的打消。

毕竟先于扬起一番不同以往的念头之前，他也是从没能想到过平日里前来教廷参观的人会有这么的多——就缘于生来优异的察觉，无需特地放出意识，机敏的异刃便能从来往的人群之中不时感受到那一些偷偷投于自己身上的眼光。而在耐心地去逐一辨别蕴含于其中的情绪之前，单是目光本身就已足够让人浑身不自在了……

……还是回“原地”等着吧。

边于一声轻微的叹息中得出了这一个结论，边尽量快速地饮尽了自己手上的饮料；在将正确数目的硬币放于有待收拾的杯盘边上以后，脚下的步伐又向着来时的方向踏上了同一道阶梯；自大圣堂门内走出来的异刃又再度缓步走回到了名为塞利利欧斯广场的绿地上，并且恰是在默默地判断着此处当下所有的游客数目之际，从他举目的视线之中，竟然也极其少见地捕捉到了一名“同行”的身影——

此时此刻，想来是已有大量的教士为参与例会之故而进入了教廷内部，所以能有那么一名看似也在等待着自身御刃者的异刃正贴于绿地边沿的墙根安静地独自站着，这实则并非是什么难以理解的事情。

——但他可真是挑了个好位置啊。

难免因眼见着的聪明之举而作出了这样的评价，米诺奇的脚步自然而然地便向着有“同行”所在的那同一处墙根走去。直到与之打过照面并相互点了一下头，这心知肚明于彼此目的的两名异刃也就不再需要进行什么多余的交谈了。

与“同行”一齐从各自的脸上收回了视线，却不同于对方那样只僵硬地笔直站着，米诺奇一声不吭地在墙根边的草地上盘腿坐下，继而便终究如愿以偿地翻开了已在手上攥了许久的那一册书籍……

喜好阅读的异刃就此以十分饱满的情绪融入了剧情。而且就在这纵身投入自我心灵世界的时光之中，他也不免于时常要处在阅读与思考的间隙中暗自回忆起自己的御刃者曾有过的那一番说法：

剧本的字里行间，都理应存在有“人世间的缩影”……吗？

哪怕对于麦佩尼给予自己的“好回答”还无法做到百分之百的感同身受，但至少自己能够分辨出撰写于这一册剧本上的，果然是个不得了的好故事——他全心全意地阅读着，并在转瞬间忘却了周边的所有一切，也将此前多少仍徘徊在心头的不自在都抛之于了脑后。

故而在恰好动手翻开崭新的一页时，一声毫无预兆地从旁传来的询问，便不免让他的手因这突来的打扰而凭空颤了颤。

“——那本书有趣吗？”

应声抬起视线投向了自己身边的“同行”，米诺奇看着对方也仿佛有些不好意思般地伸出手来挠了挠头。

“对不起，打扰到你了。”

“没事……”

当口中道出了这句回答之后，本正潜心阅读着的异刃那双蓝色的眼眸就又重新回到了手中的书本上——只是不出片刻便再次猛然抬起，随即果不其然地二度与对方那道正小心翼翼瞄向自己手中的视线在半空骤然相汇。

又一次撞上了视线的两名异刃，彼此都有所愣了愣。而不知说何是好的时间，亦在无声中默然过去了数秒。直至拿有书籍的那一方在打定主意予以出声之时，也把手向着“同行”所在的那一侧偏过了些许。

“……你一起看吗？”

虽然乍看下是有些顺水推舟之嫌，可这番源于真心的邀请中实则是并没有什么勉强的成分。

毕竟能享受独自的深入阅读当然很好，但和人一起分享阅读经历也并不坏。米诺奇确实是这样考虑的。因此随后才能默默地在“‘同行’中或许也有不少同道中人”的感慨下，度过了一段不错的等候时光……

而待到那一段不知是长是短的时光过去后，教廷的午前祷钟也如约地回荡在了整片阿卡狄亚的天空之上。

想来是到了在大圣堂内部召开的例会该迎来散场的时候，他在如此的考虑下稍稍地收起了手里的剧本，同时亦看见凑在自己身边的异刃满面遗憾地抬起了头来。

“真是个好故事，可惜来不及知道结局了。”

出于将这一声感叹听入了耳中，米诺奇不禁低头打量了一眼还剩几幕没有读完的剧本封底上盖有的那一枚阿卡狄亚教章。

“——这本在教廷的图书馆里就有，你的御刃者大概也可以借到。”

“不，这就有点……”

便正是在这番听来显然有所收敛的回应还尚未答完之际，他看着面前的“同行”就如同是注意到了什么般地向自己仓促的点头道了别。

“……我先走一步了。”

于此一来，那一双蓝色的眼睛也就只好继续注视着这一名离开了墙根的异刃快步地走向了绿地与行政区域相交界的门前——而眼下正站在那里的教士，想必就是“同行”的御刃者了……

恰是在心中有数之际，他也有意无意地屏住了呼吸；这便使得站在不远处二者的交谈声，能够隐隐地顺着诸多混杂的动静从那一边传来。

——你是否也在祷钟敲响时向父亲献上了祈祷？

——……时常不忘将感谢放在心中。

——那就好。

在暂且依旧延绵于四周围的钟声中，回响着某种仿佛是约定俗成的对白；而这对白又于转瞬间便不留痕迹地融入了风里。

拥有敏锐察觉的异刃侧耳倾听着拿在手中的剧本不断被风吹拂而发出的细微声响。如今在他的头脑中是的确仍旧徘徊着先前所阅读到的诸多剧情，可他的思绪却也的确正因其他近在眼前的事情而起了一丝分心。

——……确实是该回来了吧？

利落地从墙边起身，又一并跺了跺脚以掸去粘在裤腿上的草屑。就在这一举动之中同步微微地转过了面孔，米诺奇也多少用自身的视线张望起了大圣堂的内部。

看着理应是属于其他与会教士的剪影纷纷地自那一处现身，独身一人的异刃在不知不觉间，便已专注地观察起了那些未曾真正谋面过的人们的姿态……

这也同样是一段不知是短还是长的时光。

但可以肯定那一名年轻的神父，是确实迟了别人许多才终究现身于此处广场的绿草上。

他看着麦佩尼仅稍经过了一番四下张望，便脚步轻快地朝自己所在的墙边走来；这一名快步走到了异刃面前的御刃者，只在刚一驻足后，就颇为自然地开口询问起了自己的异刃此前享受着的那一番阅读时光，度过得是否愉快。

“嗯……啊，那个故事太棒了。尤其是主人公情绪上的几处转折，插叙、倒叙的处理之巧妙都令人敬佩——有机会真想再把那几处地方重读一遍。”

“那真是太好了……”

听取着米诺奇的说辞，麦佩尼那双金色的眼睛也轻轻地阖上了片刻，直待到数秒后才再度睁开。

“……但如果不是剧本挑选得不合你的口味，你又是因为什么而烦恼呢？”

便是在这一句语调柔和却又不失精准切口的提问之下，异刃那一双蓝色的眼睛，也为之深深地凝视向了自己的御刃者。

“还真是瞒不过你啊。”

知道存在于自身态度上的犹豫已被年轻的神父所察觉，故而心中确实怀有真切疑问的米诺奇也就不再刻意予以隐瞒，而是在一次徐徐的吐气过后，如实地将自己的所思全然道出：

“——我只是在想：对于我们异刃来说，‘个性’到底是什么？……你怎么想，麦佩尼？”

“那么你又怎么想呢？你觉得其他的异刃和你……他们和你有哪里不一样？”

蓝色的眼眸中由此闪现过了一丝吃惊。心怀疑惑的异刃，难免对于御刃者反而投还回来的这一次询问感到了些许的困扰；可不出多久后，就在缓缓地把抬起的手指搭到了自己低下的下巴上之际，他还是在又多多少少地思考过了一番之后，试着对这一询问报以了回答。

“……我不能立刻作出准确的判断……——只是说到底，虽然乍看起来是形形色色的，但异刃从本质上而言都并无不同……我们也以大体相近的观点对待自己的御刃者……”

——所以才会出于发现到了相较之下、彼此之间都各自被各自的御刃者以全然不同的态度对待着，而倍感困扰。

至此，默然地将后半句似乎无需特意道出口的感想收回了口中。就在自认是已然答完之余，收起了那些延伸思绪的米诺奇又一次地扬起脸来，朝向自己的御刃者投去了视线。

但却也是在这一次抬眸之间，于一阵袭入胸臆的更为强烈的吃惊之中，将手臂交叠在自己胸前的异刃便忽然发现了那一名向来都乐意于耐心地听取自己话语的御刃者——在麦佩尼此刻的面色中，似乎是透露出了些许平日里罕见的阴郁。

——……相同的“本质”吗？

就在那张始终保持着文静的面孔上，年轻神父的嘴唇无声地抿了抿。

正是在这一倾听着异刃口中所言之回答的时刻，这一名年轻的御刃者，也不免因记起了自己方才在那间阴暗的房间里与研究员……与斯塔尼夫之间发生过的对话，而有些不可抑制地沉下了面色。

 

“——请容我谢绝你的邀请，斯塔尼夫。”

便是在那一时刻，缘于听见了自研究员口中所提及的一个“附加条件”，年轻的神父也毅然道出了一声拒绝的说辞。

只不过，亦同是出于听见了对方口中的此一点提及，在他的脑海中也不由自主地同步记起了另一番不仅仅是只属于过去的光景：

那的确已是一幅因深刻入了灵魂之中，而变得无法轻易加以抹去的画面了；就当张开渴求的双臂与双眼之人深潜进如泥如雾的云海里，唯有探照灯投出的一束朦胧又脆弱的光线，在仿若无止境地追求中四下寻觅着；直待到忽入眼中的那一颗坠落在深海中的明亮星辰，以他恒古不变的光彩引诱着迷途者的眼眸……恰是深怀着如赤子般的憧憬与着迷，他以双手捧起了那一块散发着内敛光亮的核心水晶——

对于彼时的年轻神父而言，这寻着之物便是神明给予的一份馈赠。而之于如今年轻的神父来说，此一回事亦没有发生任何的改变……

“那是‘我的异刃’，是父亲赐予我的一句‘话语’。”

故而眼下的他才能够自然而然地以满盈的深情凝视着留存于自身记忆之中的光景，却偏偏忘记世间的万千凡人，都终归是最易因深切的感情而将诸多他事都忽视殆尽的。

“……但它归根结底仍旧是一句属于教廷的‘话语’。”

犹如软肋被戳中，而要下意识地护住痛处；从记忆中转醒的金色眼眸于一刹那间便再度投身向了眼前的现实，并在这必然的现实面前重又变得坚硬：

依照教廷列下的明文规定，但凡所有自阿卡狄亚境内打捞获取到的核心水晶，一经由上交登记便在拥有了详细编号与记录之前提下，从根本上归属于教廷——这是麦佩尼也自知无法去予以否定的事实，因此也就出于这分无法否定，而将敛于金色双眸中的视线以比之此前任何一次都要更显锐利的模样，笔直地向面前那名为斯塔尼夫的研究员刺去。

可最终的结论却仍旧是与先前相同。过于单纯的恫吓对于在某种层面上有所超然的人而言，是并无什么用处的。

“不要这样瞪着我，麦佩尼神父……”

自斯塔尼夫带有笑意的话音之中，至此甚至流露出了一丝年长者对待年少者所特有的宽容。年轻的神父继而听见这一番甚可堪称为宽容的声音，再度徐徐地于自己的耳畔低语：

“想必你也是知道的，神父。我们，是从我们脚下巨神兽体内诞生的诸多核心水晶中调谐出了异刃，所以异刃的‘灵魂’中生来就镌刻着‘神之话语’……遵照于父亲的旨意：解明一切乃是世间真理——你是否会想要了解‘神之话语’究竟是什么？是否会想要明白神给予人类的到底是怎样的‘话语’？”

难道站在面前的老人是能够通过那副架在眼睛上的诡异机械来读取人心吗？默然倾听着年长者的规劝，如今这一名年轻的神父竟情不自禁地要这样去想——否则，斯塔尼夫又怎么会知道为其所说的这一番言辞一经听入了自己的耳中，便能够诱发自己无穷尽的联想呢？

他的眼前仿佛充溢着自天而降的雪白光亮。而待到这炫目的光亮褪去以后，如理所当然般地浮现在意识之视野中的便是那一副深藏于大圣堂门内的“创世的壁画”——这每一丝曾无数次为人所入眼的明暗和色彩，都无一不预示着其为某种“启示”；而当这每一丝“启示”彼此交织融合，它就终究变为了居于高处的神明、我们的父亲派遣巨神兽自“乐园”而来的救世传说。

这被教廷视为“国宝”的传说，无疑也是归属于教义的一部分。

身为神父，他本应是无从摒弃教廷告以的任何一句教义的；而身为御刃者，他又是难免深陷其中地对这一传说展开较寻常人多一倍、乃至于多数倍的思索的……可时至此刻，比起对于教义的听取与对于传说的解读，却仍然有着某种发自内心深处的“信仰”在一次吐息间作出了抵抗，让他依旧想要摇起头来，出声向因逮住一处软肋不放而让自己深感苦痛之人厉声反驳道：

“……无论来自于何处、归属于何地——神依旧赋予了一切‘灵魂’以‘自我’。”

——是的，但凡“灵魂”便理应拥有“自我”。

年轻的神父于此这样肯定着，并且亦在此刻自认傲慢地如此理解到：与御刃者调谐、从御刃者的骨肉中分割出骨血来诞生的异刃，是理应和御刃者享有能够相通之灵魂的——这当然也是人类寻求“神之话语”的本质与道路之一……想来，也正是自己潜心行走着的道路之一。

这一刻，他的心中有着因握住了想要去握住的那一把反击之利剑而跃起的一丝欣然；自金色的眼眸中投出的视线也随之稍有柔缓。

然而越是柔软之物，也越容易被他人发觉到足以擅自刻下深重痕迹的弱点。

他看见斯塔尼夫脸上宽容的笑意愈发加深了。

“你不知道吗？”

研究员干瘦的手掌有如打算加以例举般地往年轻神父的眼前摊开了。

“偶尔……倒也只是偶尔，会有无意间在野兽的调谐下诞生，并且同样为了保留住自己的存在而出手维护区区野兽的异刃——难道你想说在‘那里’，也有饱含着‘自我’的灵魂吗？”

——你是否连异刃的“自我”也愿意相信？又是否因为相信他们的“自我”而甘愿忘记，“生存”对于他们而言也是“斗争”？

死死地盯住了斯塔尼夫，他金色的眼眸里因此晃动过了一丝赶在消散前便足以为他人所察觉的涟漪——

而这一丝本应彻底封存于阴暗房间之中的金色涟漪，却又在一番极为因缘巧合之际重新回到了身处于绿地与阳光之下的他的眼中，并为他的异刃——金色眼眸的主人最不愿其察觉之对象所察觉。

“……抱歉，我不该拿这样的问题问你。”

揣测着御刃者脸上不对劲的阴郁面色或许是因自己而起，米诺奇满含歉意地对麦佩尼开口道。

可这道歉却在后一刻换回了御刃者一次微微的摇头，接着又让年轻的神父陷于沉默之中阖拢了自身的双眼。这一双眼睛由此闭上了一阵子；也就是在这一阵子里，仿若是经过了一番颇为真切的考虑，异刃听见了自己的御刃者于再度睁开眼眸时如此出声回答道：

“我不觉得异刃有些‘个性’是什么坏事……——是‘思考’让你成为你，米诺奇。”

有此一言之下，听者也不免要为这一不同寻常却又始终如一的答复，在心中升起万千的感慨。

名为米诺奇的异刃继而于彼此渐起的步伐下跟随在了麦佩尼的身后，随即便无声又专注地凝视着年轻的神父无比自然地与每一名路过的教士们彼此擦肩、再将手贴在胸前彼此屈身行礼；他专心地感受着，仿佛想要通过眼中所见、耳中所闻、心中所感来加以体会自己的御刃者实则是一名怎样的人。

而于此之后，又是早在二人再次徒步踏上先前搭乘着巨神兽船抵达教廷的哥特伊斯特港栈桥上之前，最后残留在双方间该有的几句对话，也就都已于这番行走之中被彻底地交代清楚了。

“教廷下达的指示很明确。”

出自于御刃者口中简短的话音混杂在走下阶梯的足音中响起。

“接下来将依照这一指示展开下一个步骤。”


	4. （三）桎梏

日夜不断地依照预定航线自这一港口、航行至另一港口的巨神兽船正逐浪于云海。

就依照教廷给予的吩咐：直接前往告密者的所在地，见一见至今为止供给教廷以情报的来源——那一名为达尼埃莱的商人；尽管在收入掌心的那张纸条上所写的便只有这样一句简单的指示，可教廷理应是早一段时间就已听闻到了什么风声。年轻神父如此暗自斟酌着。

然而比起深究此类埋于层层祷钟声与祷告声中的细节，领受下使命的二人当下要做的就依然只是在达成使命的路上听令行事。

故而为奔波者所搭乘的这一艘巨神兽船，才于云海间平缓航行过了渐渐偏垂的日光与夜空下的世界，此后终又抵达了这一条预定航线的终点。

二人此行的目的地，便位处于已然抵达了的四足型巨神兽古拉的背脊处。

再度从港口下到了地面，自脚下传回的截然不同于阿卡狄亚那铺有白砖之路面的触感，告知了抵达者脚踩的草地如今还带有些湿润的泥泞。而浮于头顶饱含水气的阴云则正在不停吹拂的清风中越发往远处淡去。

看来雨才刚停不久。古拉的云海此时亦正值满潮。倘若举目向着经由青翠的绿草向土地外沿过渡出了一抹浅灰之处——即举目向崖边张望而去，单凭人的肉眼也可以轻易地看见淹没过巨神兽腹部的那一层洁白云海……

当云海罗盘的指针也高指着十二分刻度中的巅峰——远眺与高望便化为了同一颜色，继而便会赋予行走于其间之人一丝行于地上如行于天上的错觉。

所处的局面让仍算不得匆忙的二人由此将前行的步伐迈得不急不慢。而后一步落入他们眼中的那座归于富商达尼埃莱私人名下的的宅邸，则是坐落于古拉巨神兽背脊偏右侧的庄园中一栋二层的房屋：哪怕仅需观望一眼便可知晓在这庄园的圈地内是拥有着大片环绕住宅邸的田地与果园，但碍于眼下尚未到达结实和挂果的季节，也就使得宅邸的周遭乍看来只如同于为一片普通的景观所环绕、甚至是与古拉郊外的寻常景色无异。

随后，待到这两名报上了姓名与来意的“教廷人士”被一名古拉人的女佣领进了宅邸的客厅内，他们所找寻的富商也正背对着门和走廊，面向窗外的云海抄手站着。直到女佣垂首相告来客抵达时，才不紧不缓地转过身来。

于一番彼此点头行礼间，二人看见了这一位宅邸的主人并不像他的女佣那样有着柔软的耳朵与鲜绿的眼睛——看来此人并非古拉出身，由他那头金黄的短发也更为鲜明地证实了这一点。

“——有劳您特意前来，神父。”

这是个在唇边蓄着小撇胡髭的男人。那浅色的胡髭不知是擦了油膏还是用了蜡，以至于从男人走近到点头行礼的一连串动作中都始终保持着一个不错的弧度，与男人身上一套合体的穿着一齐从外表上显露出了一番颇为时髦考究的印象。

这名身为富商的男人随即向着年轻的神父摊开了手掌示意其快些入座，而对于跟随在年轻神父身后的另一名来者，就只是于最初稍加打量了一眼——从那谨慎又精明的眼睛中透露出的视线，仿佛是饶有些趣味，又仿佛仅是在确认这的的确确不过是一名异刃——接着便没再多投去一瞥。实话说来，这一分恰到好处的漠视反倒是让遭致忽视的米诺奇本人得以在往后将要展开的数十分钟相谈时间内，都结结实实地松了口气。

“劳烦您远道而来，请用些茶吧。”

就应着这一声嘱咐出现的女佣随之为来客与主人各自奉上了温热的茶。依照袅袅徘徊在瓷杯上的氤氲香气加以判断，所泡的这一杯茶叶理应是产自云海上的教廷阿卡狄亚。

“这是直接从产地采购的茶叶。但古拉的水质与阿卡狄亚略有不同，所以口味上也难免稍有些差异。希望这一杯能合您的心意。”

而等到年轻的神父以轻缓的声线还以了道谢，身为富商的男人就又重新自口中发起了询问。

“不知与您同来的其余教廷人士身在何处？”

“谨依照拉达利亚圣座的旨意，此项重要使命全权交由我与我的异刃担负。”

“——这可真是……我原以为得有一支训练有素的僧兵部队才足以应付得了各类情况。”

于此，就迎着富商表露在面孔上的惊讶，年轻神父也不慌不忙地再度予以了解释。

“此次为我等所追捕之人——克里斯亚诺为人处事都极其小心，故而教廷方面也须得谨慎应对。”

那柔和的话音至此经历了一个颇富技巧性的片刻停顿。

“以及，如您所见：我的异刃颇有战斗的心得。而经由异刃与御刃者展开的配合亦能够应付得了‘任何’突发情况。”

便是当这一于文静中蕴涵着不容置疑之意的话音干脆地落下，虽说是仍显得还存留些微词，但这一解释似乎也在一次抬起手腕捻动胡髭之际为听明了状况的富商所接受……

——看来前言和解释应当是有这样的分量就已足够了。

正是将面前名为达尼埃莱的男人展露于面孔上的细微表情变化都尽数看进了眼里，这样考虑着的年轻神父亦微微地冲着对方加以颔首。接着，便在又一次作好了准备的开口之中，引领起了双方之间的话题走向往更加行之有效的方面推进而去。

“达尼埃莱先生，我此行前来是从巴尔特卢奇枢机阁下那里获得了指示，听闻您对于教廷正通缉追捕之对象掌握有可靠的线索……”

“……是有些消息。”

年轻神父的双手十指因此在桌沿交叠合拢了。

“不知目击地点是在哪里？”

“不远……”

被那一双金色的眼眸所紧盯着的富商也于同一时刻再次习惯性地捻了捻胡髭。

“就在这里。在古拉。”

伴随着捻住胡髭的手指轻轻地加以了松开，富商开了口。使得为担负有使命之人所寻求着的情报亦自此从这一名知情者的口中，被逐一告知而来。

“不瞒您说，神父。我在古拉投资有一片林地。而有消息称……虽然那是三天前的消息了，不过来源理应可靠——”

恰是在看似坦诚地将双手于胸前摊开之际，男人说出的消息也得以更进一步地有所展开：

此一片为达尼埃莱所投资的林地位于古拉巨神兽的后臀部。正是在三天以前，那里刚刚处理完了两笔分别发自于希亚和斯佩比亚两国的订单——尽管当事人声称木料在眼下并不会像钢材那样“销路宽泛”，但此两笔订单涉及的数目显然都非同小可，故非得交由诺彭族经营的阿伐利提亚商会调动巨神兽船加以中转与运输不可。

而至关重要的目击情报，就来自于以眼力好而闻名的诺彭点货人；他坚持声称在为期半日的点货期间内曾多次看见可疑人士在林地周边徘徊，并最终涉足于林地内部。

“我有理由相信就是他们那伙人。”

“您能如此肯定他们的身份，想来是有您的理由……”

抓准了适当的时机承接下了话语，默然在头脑中记录与归纳着情报的麦佩尼，随即眼见着端坐于自己面前的那名富商在听见了这一番确认之辞时，垂下头来长吐出了一口气。

“那是当然的，神父。毕竟这已经不是第一次了——而我也是以同样的情报向教廷发起申诉的：那些边走边祈祷的流窜者，早就在别处作出了诸如破坏货物仓库或骚扰商队等等的恶行，给我造成了极多的实际损害……就依照所有传至我耳中的情报，这一次点货人描述的细节显然与先前数次的目击证言大体相符。”

“而您认为他们这一次在林地周边现身的目的恐怕也不外乎于是如此？”

这一次，年轻神父道出的反问换回了富商的数下点头。

“破坏列在订单上的货物——又或者对于一片林地而言，最坏的可能性莫过于起火……当然了，也恳请您不要误会我在您来之前就只是坐在这里对那群流窜者放之不管；我的产业，我自然会设法自力维护，所以这三天以来也每日两次地派出人手去林地巡查。”

可就是在目击证言传回后的这三天里，恰逢气候湿润的巨神兽背部遇上了接连降下的豪雨，所以为林地投资人差遣出去的人手除开巡查之外也无更多事项可做——只好在同样是有赖于这些天赐的雨水亦像是无可奈何地暂且浇灭了那些放浪者用在暴行上的怒火，因此四下巡查的人手虽是截止至今早都没能寻回半点有价值的发现，但也并没有撞上什么天降的不测……

而现在，终归是与乘船抵达的年轻神父一起，古拉的天空也有所放晴了。

“坦白说来，方才您抵达时我也正在观望雨云的走向。这一带的雨是已经停了，但林地上空的雨云倒是还未散去……”

如此一来，倒是无需于富商的出声提示，时常关注着头顶天空的年轻神父自身也很是清楚：原先覆盖在古拉巨神兽背脊上的雨云，如今已经随风往后方去了——然而，哪怕那一大片降下雨水的云层眼下还逗留在较远处的林地区域上方，但这多忙的雨云想必也会继续往一个方向迁移，直至最终飘离到巨神兽的身躯之外。

这就使得无从忽视的“坏预感”随即开始与窗外渐渐晴朗的阳光一起，逐分逐秒地在当事人的心中累积增加。

来自于教廷的使者，由此感受到了事态的刻不容缓。

只不过亦是在这同一瞬间，正是夹杂在心怀有的紧急和迫切这二重情绪的空隙里逐一回忆着此前曾听入耳中的那一些切实的损害统计，与方才为知情者道出口来的那一番推断——恰是缘于一件自然而然地有所意识到之事，让这名年轻的神父又在略微地思考过了片刻之后，向着面前的男人先行缓声开口道：

“请容我直言，达尼埃莱先生……我想对方——那些‘放浪者’对于归属在您名下的各项私产之详情，似乎是相当地熟悉。”

便是因听闻见了这一句柔声的质疑，那不论是神态与举止都稍有一愣的富商继而就如同是想要掩饰起自身前一秒的失态般地，迅速冲着来客应声答道：

“您说的没错，神父……”

于骤然之间，已比起先前要更显克制地压低了声线，坐在年轻神父面前的这个男人只一眨眼便已让一番全新的忧愁体现在了自身的神色里，并且就趁这必将留于教廷使者眼中的形象最为鲜明之时，跟着道出了一声同样最为合乎体统的答复：

“——感谢神明赐予我的这足以用在经商上的双眼和双手。我凭这一双手挣得了有数的正当家产，而在此期间，自然也免不了依赖于邻人的体力和劳作——看见曾几何时雇佣过的对象因一时的邪念被卷入了罪孽的深渊，这着实是令人深感遗憾。”

“……愿父亲能够引领误入歧途者重归正道。”

“是的，就如您所说，‘回归正道’……教义上的确有所提及：‘父亲将引领我们走正确的道路’……”

回应者如同感慨万千般地出声附和着，也就因此于一次点头之际，错过了年轻神父金色的眼眸中微微朝向他投去的一瞥。而这一瞥亦随即在室内暂且迎来的沉默之中徐徐地低垂向了面前瓷杯之内色泽明亮的茶汤——转瞬之间，便只唯有站在年轻神父身边的异刃将御刃者这一微小的举动看在了眼里。可身为旁听者的他到底也仅是在静观于话题的走势之中秉持着不语。

直到好似是沉浸于祷告中一般的十数秒钟过去，往肺腑中浅浅地吸了一口气，抬起手来按在了胸前的年轻神父低声地向面前已然尽数提供完毕了情报的对象说出了一番道别之辞。

“事态紧急，我也打算即刻动身前往目击地点。请您允许我与我的异刃踏入您名下的产业。”

“这是当然的……”

双方如此说罢，完成了这一步骤的教廷使者随即抽身离开了客厅的来宾席，做好了动身前往目的地的准备。而始终紧随在后的异刃亦默默地跟上了自己的御刃者。

就与来客一同起身的主人，于此也极为自然地踱出数步将二人送至了客厅与走廊相接的门前，并且在把送客之务交由女佣以前最后地开口道：

“不敢当授许与否，但我本就打算为您此行提供一些小小的便利。而且，我已吩咐了手下的一队人马随后同赶往林地去。但想要长期驻扎在偏远地带进行看守还免不了得预先做些准备，所以也只能烦请神父先行一步……”

恰是伴随着话音，二人看见站在自己眼前的富商就犹如是对自身的安排和处置颇有些信心般地抬手捻了捻胡髭。

“我想是必然来得及赶在地面恢复干燥以前将林区彻底封锁起来的……但凡事都怕万一——”

就转动着那一双上天赐予的灵活又精明的眼睛，嘱托人由此仿佛理所当然般地向着面前那一名年轻的神父投去了视线。而除此之外，此时的他竟也不忘多看一眼于先前的十数分钟内都不曾与之做过一句交谈的异刃：

“……我是说，‘倘若’当真遇上了什么不测情况，就还得请神父——以及您的异刃，多多帮忙制服那一群‘走错路’的可怜人了。”

便是于一番清晰地闻声之下，并没有再张开饱含矜持的嘴唇。教廷的使者在此刻沉默地向着业已与之作别的富商点了点头。

而再此后，当二人一齐被女佣毕恭毕敬地迎送出了宅邸的门扉，纵身穿过了这座庄园同是用以恭送宾客的果园与田地——就在脚下迈出的那一番决不愿耽搁赶路的疾步之中，蓦地眨了一下看似文静的眼睛，一句轻声的询问亦自此从御刃者的口中得以徐徐地道出：

“你认为他的情报有几分价值，米诺奇？”

也同样正一刻不停地从脚下迈出着步伐的异刃由此微微地皱了一下眉头。但这一声真正为年轻神父所想要听得的回答，也确实没有让这一名御刃者等得太久。

“——那个人的情报给得很详细，而且听来也具有相当的可信度和契合度……”

回忆着谈话中的要点，名为米诺奇的异刃因此自口中说出了一句极其客观的评价。

然而，也恰恰是与梳理着要点的记忆一并获得了复苏，一旦移除了所有客观的情报，情报提供人那副每每涉及教义时敷衍又含糊其辞的附议和时有刻意声张的模样，便重回到了回忆者的眼前。而待到这副模样逗留在了记忆中挥之不去，连作答的异刃也难免要在此反问自己的御刃者一声：

“但以你的立场，你能相信那个人的品性吗？”

就应着反问声落下，那一双属于观察者的蓝色眼睛，继而看见了在向来只将情绪敛于眼底的金色眼眸中亦稍稍地经历了一次细微的动荡。只是在这阵再细微不过的动荡过去之后，年轻的神父依然维持住了符合于自身身份的平和。并且又自这平和中酝酿出了一句妥善的话语。

“教廷是‘神之话语’汇集的殿堂，教义则是从中提炼出的引领之声；父亲不曾将‘话语’强加予民众，信教与否也全然是归属于民众的自由……”

“你是想说那个人与教廷合作，只关乎于纯粹的利益？”

那一双既属于神父又属于御刃者的金色眼眸随即十分温和地向着自己的异刃看了过去，仿佛是为这分终究还是传入了自己耳中的直截而略有所困扰着……

可在这金色的眼神中自然是并不会蕴含有半分的厌弃的。故而待到稍作过了片刻的顿声，紧接着从麦佩尼口中道出的那番不再有意维持住场面的话音里，也就确确实实地流露出了一丝属于评价者的真心：

“——握在手里的东西比悬浮在高空的东西更有用处，就算那实则终将沦为锁住灵魂的桎梏……我很遗憾，对一些人来说世间就是如此。但也不得不在眼下为这分遗憾感到便利。”

或许是手上切实握有财富，又或许是目光所及之处为其他事物所填满；总归对于这一些人而言，“悬浮”在空中的东西缺乏相对应的价值，甚至反而将这高空投来的映照视为可以加以利用的东西——

正是情不自禁地于暗中归纳起了属于自己的观点，米诺奇也在这突来的思索中微微地向着脚边垂下了视线：妄图利用他人者，或许也同样有反被利用的可能性与价值；想必这正是无论如何都有必要将“堕落者”捕获的阿卡狄亚教廷对“告密者”所期待着的关系……

——只是不知道自己那位真正担负下了这一桩使命的御刃者，“他”对于这样“互助互利”的直白关系，其实是怎样想的？

就将这尚且没有、也不曾打算问出口的疑惑化为了一次意犹未尽的叹息，并至此打住了好似还会继续无边无际地延伸开去的思绪；由此一来，身为异刃的他也不免要缘于这一遭切实的经历而自认多少感受到了一些稀奇古怪的世间情态——

“……要不是有必要对‘使命’进行保密，我真想把这一次的所见所闻都一一记录下来。”

那意犹未尽的叹息又变作了一声明确道出口的感慨；而这看似突发奇想的感慨，归根结底又是扎扎实实地建立在繁多阅读的积累后才终得以形成的一丝提笔之意……便是因为同样深知于这一点，如今听见了他这番念头的麦佩尼才任凭一丝微笑浮现在了自己本是紧紧抿起的嘴角。

“这可真是遗憾，我本来也想要多多欣赏属于你的文笔和思绪……”

“——欣、欣赏？！现在是说这种话的时候吗？”

为一阵突来的害羞所戳中，那名脸皮甚薄的异刃几乎是毫无意外地立刻试图将话题从着实过于轻松的走向上转移开去。而同样是在这一次可以预料到的话题转移之下，嘴角于此重新得以了平复的御刃者也干脆地向着自己的异刃点了一下头。

“的确不是。因为我们眼下又有不少的路要赶了。”

就只需于这一句的提点，弥漫在二人之间的气氛亦再度转变得与脚下迈出的疾步相符。不更多发半句无用之声，年轻神父那一双金色的眼眸随即又高高扬起望向了自己的头顶。

“……达尼埃莱名下的林地就在那片雨云的正下方——看来穿过巨神兽背脊上的草原就能抵达。”

“也要注意缠上来的野兽，麦佩尼。”

当如此结合着掌握有的情报稍作了几句商量，一条通往下一步骤的详细路线便在始终保有默契的二人简短道出的三言两语间，全然规划完毕了。

 

为二人接下来所走的，的确是一段从时间上来说须得争分夺秒的极赶的路程。

任凭脚跟不时在跑动起来的步伐中提起，刮过野草凝着水滴垂下的尖端——所幸没有于沿途遇上潜伏在路边等待袭击旅人的野兽，年轻的神父和他的异刃得以安全地跨越过了脚下平坦而少有起伏的背脊，抵达了巨神兽同样肥沃的后臀。

归于富商名下的林地正是如前所言地位于古拉的后臀处：无一不彼此融入在同一片茂密林海之中的每一棵参天树木，都毫不吝啬地向着自身的脚边投落下了斑驳的枝影与叶影；丰茂的自然也始终在古拉的此处，朝向各国各界提供着优良的木材。

而就在最起初刚踏入的分隔于郊野与私产间的边界处之上，二人只需稍一抬眼环顾，便可看见所处的周遭确实是正如产业所有人曾宣称过的那般仍旧堆积有大量依照订单砍伐下来后，并未来得及赶在好天气里运走的巨木。想来亦正是缘于有大量的货物还残留在用于清点和载货的场地上之故，这就使得零星可见散落在地面上没能被落下的雨水冲远的刨花散发出的气味，也还隐隐地在雨后的空气中微弱的弥漫着。故此劳作残留下的气息，亦不啻是为包容的自然界增添了一分不令人厌恶的烟火气。

但是当再举步往里走，待到无意于只停留在边界处试探的双脚真正踏入了林地内里那彻底沦为了树木国度的育林区，为步入其中者眼中所见的景象就变得全然远离了人烟且深密少光了。

坦白说来：不管人类的意下如何，倘若这片林地想要藏匿住几名流亡者的身姿，那自然是毫不困难的。因为所有预备成材的树木皆以恰到好处的间隔排布成列、成行；一眼望去都无一不在视野中两相交叠的枝干，只在接近树根的底部才肯稍稍露出一抹略有泛青的土色……

故而如今真正踏入进了这片林地之中的二人，无疑也仅仅是因为手握有一张富商于临行前交由送客女佣提供的地图，才能较为心中有数地尝试着去辨认眼前交错的树影，寻觅着沿途设有标记的几条固定小道。而待到相对明确的方向观念甫于手握地图之人的心中成形，那一片在数分钟前依然还滞留于他们头顶林梢上的雨云，亦是恰到好处地跟随在这双双踏入林间的前后脚上飘离了开去——只好在已于三日之间吸收了大量雨水的树皮和泥土，还如同不乐意看见自身担负的使命上平添出祸端之人所希望的那样，仍旧饱含有难以燃起山火的水气……

——可这实属侥幸的情况绝不会永远存在。

边感受着或将通往无法挽回之结果前的宝贵机会在这目的地的入口也伴随于走动的分秒渐次流逝，二人边将眼中的视线一齐投向了面前仍旧状况未卜的林地：

只是那展开在观望者眼前的树海国度，当然还如初入眼时一般深幽且宽广。而这也就意味着假如面对于同一张地图的他们，彼此可以完全地在面前这数条有所岔开的小道中分为两路行动，由此一来便自然而然地能够换回行动上倍增的效率……

可是这一番在乍听之下既轻便又符合常理的做法之于面对着一整片林区的二人而言，却是无法轻易地加以做到的。

“——就把周边外围交给那个男人的手下负责吧。我们往中心走，米诺奇。”

全因经由御刃者之手予以调谐并诞生于世的异刃，就只有紧随在御刃者的身边时才能发挥出百分之百的力量，所以哪怕偶有在不得不引开部分追袭敌人的危机形势之下彼此分割出两个相距稍远的战场，但这二者终究是无法彻底地分头展开行动的——

便是在明晰地听见了自御刃者口中道出的那一句符合实际情况的吩咐之际，纵使身为异刃的米诺奇于此难免在深知“效率”二字对于当下的重要性时为这先天赋予自身的约束而感到了一阵遗憾，可他到底也只是让这分多想无益的遗憾从心头一划而过，接着就在某种“大体理应如此”的寻常认识下向着年轻神父点了点头。继而又与似乎打从嘱咐的话音落下以后，就不曾再由此行目的上旁分过心的御刃者一同边走、边搜寻起了任何可能残存下的痕迹。

而所谓的投身入痕迹的搜寻，则是在专注于观察脚下和所处周边状况的这一过程里灌注入自身的全副精神；诚然这本是不应、也不易从中有所分心的……

然而却偏偏恰是在集中起了精神，调动着自身全部的感知力去对周遭展开观察的这一前提之下，越是沿着脚下的小道往里走去，那一名感觉颇为敏锐的异刃就越是觉得有一种难以忽视的不解自周遭的宁静中缓缓升起，随即又徐徐地在自己的心头扩散了开去。

直到这模糊但亦然真切的怀疑，最后终究于再一次举目环顾向周围时化为了一个极其确切的论点，观察者才在少许徘徊于心头的迟疑间，忽地眨了一下自己那一双蓝色的眼睛：

——这里太深了。

依照地图前进了许久的二人在眼下仍还未抵达林地的中心地带，可那一条落在前行者身后印下了二人脚印的林间小道，却是已然展现出了这一片林地与起初在入口处观望时全然相符的深度。并且多半是经由人工筛选、培育出来的此片林地内也不像寻常野外般充满了食草的兽类或结果的植物——就像富商打算加以调动的人手若不事先做好必要的准备，也无法在这片林地内驻扎一样；如果长期于林地中心逗留，则不论饮食都会成为问题……

从来没有任何目击证言可以表明那些尚有待搜寻的游荡者于三日前擅自进入林区时，身上带有分量足够显眼的现成食物；他又清晰地记得有诸多阅读过的书中都曾信誓旦旦地这样写道：与人类的生命息息相关的肠胃总是生理循环中极其脆弱的、且容易反向心理施加压力的一环。

换言之，倘若摆在二人面前的此行到头来根本仅是白忙一场，那倒还好说；可如果为二人此行所寻找的那些目标如今当真就在这行走的前方……

——……情况就会变得很麻烦。

至此，将种种潜伏在脑海里的推测都简短地归结于一稍显主观的总结之下，骤然止住了自身思绪的异刃随之又以眼中抬起的视角，偷偷地瞥看向了那一名此刻较之自己还要更加稍走在前方几步远处的年轻神父。而随即映入了他眼中的那小半张侧脸上，此刻亦还颇为冷静地维持着如常的平静。

但无论面孔上的平静与否，身为御刃者的麦佩尼想必是比起身为异刃的自己还要更容易注意到这一点，故而如今在御刃者的心中也理应有着比之自己还要更为强烈的不安……

浅浅地吸了一口林间湿润的空气，并由此切实地体会着略加掺杂有一些担忧的猜测微微地翻涌在自己的心中，米诺奇重新低下了用在搜寻痕迹上的视线。

而安静的林地中此时也依然只回荡着二人踏出的轻而又轻的脚步声——又于无声无息间从领头的那一方开始缓缓加速，不断地带起泥土粘于鞋跟、勾起落叶濡湿鞋尖。

双双回荡在二人耳边的仍旧是看似不发一语的宁静、落入眼中的也仍旧是并无特别之处的发现；只唯独不知这分暂且搜寻不出变化的如常，对于一步紧接一步间都仍旧还面向着前方的这两名当事人来说，到底是强压下了忧虑，还是助长着警惕。

那是在低下眼与抬起头反复交替着进行的这一番搜寻，又过去了十数分钟后的事情。

脚下所踏着的遭受雨水击落的树叶堆积得比先前更厚；二人此刻所身处的位置，自然也是比之此前相距地图上的中心点要更为接近。而在忽然之间，便是蓦地有一股浓郁的煤油味以双脚踩出的某一步作为触点，毫不留情地扑入了二人同样都对气味极为敏感的鼻腔。

这一股嗅来颇带刺激性的气味，让尚还不适应工业产物的异刃比起御刃者更为明显地抽了抽鼻翼——尽管在林地里也栽植了大量蕴含有丰富树脂的树种，但眼下嗅到的气味却是与那些于雨后隐隐散发出来的辛辣又自然的气味截然不同。

而要问这传来的气味究竟代表着什么，答案似乎也不言而喻——只是从二人所在的周边，到底是还没有升起半点纤维焚烧过的焦气……

二人继而在逐渐变得杂乱的空气中加强了戒备、屏住了呼吸，但迈开步伐的双腿却顺着气味稠密起来的方向越发加快了频率。

脚下的泥土依然湿润得几近为泥泞，唯有表层杂乱地覆盖上了一层湿冷落叶的盖毯；此后再不消片刻，那数条曾在入口处分出岔路的小道又在行进者目光可及的前头暂且汇聚——

这处汇聚的地点正是地图上所标识的此片林地的中心。

就搭建在一处表面留有不少豁口的树桩旁，一间尖顶的林中小屋静静地半掩在自周遭垂落的枝叶下方：

这间简陋的屋子，看来是每一年里这一片林地进入育林期的时候供给守林人居留的临时住所；可在季节并不正确的此刻，从小屋里头隐约传出的动静，乍听来也并不像是一位虔诚的守林人正在专心祈祷——那声响于远听时，确是只如行将入秋的鸣虫从起起伏伏的胸腔中鼓出的低语，但一经走近便能发觉到那实则是一阵虽说低沉、可终归要比之自然的声响更显杂乱一些的人声。

无声息地一同行进到了距离门前仅隔两三步的距离，在站位上依然能够区分出前后的御刃者与异刃彼此使过了一个眼色。

后一秒，单手暗扣住了背于身后的长杖，年轻的神父以另一只抬起的手轻轻地叩响了林中小屋的门扉。

但那没有上锁也没有上闩的木门一碰即开。

而原先嗡声于屋内的杂乱动静亦由此一概在木门被推动的细微声响里遭致中断——化为了一声单一的咆哮。

“——可恶！”

颇为激烈的情景于此落在了门外异刃的眼中：就在那缓缓推开的门内，一名手中本就提有一把伐木斧的男人在看见立于门外的来者后，便立刻高举着武器朝向自己甫才从门边现身的御刃者冲来。

然而一发早已自变化为枪型的异刃武器中射出的以太子弹，也于后一刻精准地命中了这一名袭击者。

幸好自己没法不跟在御刃者的身边——以一双眯起的眼睛紧盯着还来不及跑出数步的袭击者只凭这最初的一枪，便被自己打落了那一把拿在手中的斧头，他暗暗地感受着横跨在两方间这过分明显的强弱差距，并且隐约地有所觉察到了这差距的来源当然半是出自于异刃与寻常人类之间绝对无法相提并论的身体能力——

而另一半的原因，则似乎是因为那一名在手中的武器被击落后也只能喘着粗气盯住门外的男人，仿佛就仅仅是凭借于气势支撑着已极度缺乏力气的手脚……

便是于此一刻，默然地感受着了一丝属于雨后林中的湿冷，竟也从背朝的门外悄然地向着身为异刃的自己袭来。这一名为米诺奇的异刃不免在将枪口对准着眼下所确认到的那一名最大威胁之时，也一并同步地观察起了眼前这间林中小屋内剩余下的其他情况。

随即，就落在他那一双展开了观察的蓝色眼眸中，异刃发现若是除开起初主动发起袭击的那一名男人以外，整间简陋的小屋内就只剩有分别蜷缩在深处两侧角落的一名女人和一名老人了：那已然从面色上显出了焦虑之色的女人正以双手合握着一柄多半是兼生活与护身二用的匕首，而屈膝缩在熄灭的壁炉之后的老人则看似极为孱弱、只能合掌闭眼不断发出低低的祷告。

合计有衣衫湿漉的三人挤在这一间守林人的小屋内——也合计有三双绿色的眼睛或紧盯、或偷看向立于门外的二名来者和来者手中握有的武器。

——显而易见的，他们都是古拉人。

先是全然地按照映入眼底的所见理出了为自身观察之后得到的最初判断，在米诺奇的眼神之中于这一刻也还依然带有着绝不因流于表面的情况而轻易丧失警惕的冷静……可再接下来，便是当扫视的目光终在一瞥之下看见了那一只倾翻在室内角落的油桶，渐渐趋于麻痹的鼻腔间再度嗅到了自屋角升起的理应同样极为浓郁的煤油味时，就在一次无声息的吸气间，那双蓝色的眼睛也不可抑制地有所瞪大了。

……这或许是——

纵使握于手中的武器那始终蓄势待发的枪口，仍旧警惕地对准着最初选定的那一名目标——可就在一瞬之间，从眼中别开的视线却清楚地证明了那手握有武器的异刃如今正竭力克制住自己，不再顺着摆在眼前的可能性继续往下作任何的猜想。

而就与因有所犹疑于入眼的状况、故依然滞留在门边加以警戒的异刃恰恰相反——异刃的御刃者，那反手将手中的长杖重新收起的年轻神父，则如同是半点都感受不到越发顺着敞开的门扉向小屋外侧弥漫开来的浓郁煤油味一般地，以较之平日里稍显急促的步伐，抬脚踏入了屋中。

“——请看在父亲的名义上收起敌对心吧。我们自教廷而来，绝不是你们的敌人。”

他以阿卡狄亚人一贯不高的嗓音诉说着；自金色的双眸中涌出的视线则同时在入眼的阴暗里来回扫看着、凝视着此一间不大的小屋内蜷缩着的每一张苍白面孔……

那是在雨后濡湿的林中一间与世孤立的小屋里。封闭的室内仿佛溢满了令人窒息的潮水，不断地推挤着积尘的门扉与紧锁的窗框。而就在所有无声的吱呀作响里，面向着人们的年轻神父屈起了手指紧压在了自己的胸前：

“请回忆一下吧，回忆起父亲的教诲：此世间不论是坚强或软弱，都平等地享有神明的爱……请记起来吧。只要能记起父亲的‘话语’，就必将回归得获救赎的正道——”

似乎仅是出于下意识里残存有的某一种本能，一双双透出暗绿的眼睛到底是在听见“救赎”二字的发音时，移看向了年轻神父那一张温和的面孔……

但所有落于阴暗处的眼神都照例还是无光的，并且极快的……极快地就被高喊出声的干涸口舌所压制：

“……那全都是居高临下之人的谎话！”

“——神所爱的是焦苦啊……只有经历‘苦难’，只有彻底地经历了‘苦难’……”

“没错……一切都像克里斯亚诺阁下所说的……克服这‘苦难’就可以领会‘神之话语’，一切灵魂将获救济……”

此起彼伏的干枯话语，徐徐地盖过了自年轻神父起伏胸腔中吐出的短促呼吸。

而行至最后，终究化为了一声尖锐的高鸣。

“——光！父亲的指引！”

所有漫溢于室内的无形水流，至此全部如同从某个凭空出现的空洞中被骤然引走。最终从那残留下的深黑漩涡中涌出的一声发自于女人之口的高亢音调，也在深密林地内为荫蔽所包裹的林中小屋里，极尽所能地渲染出了某一种蕴藏在歇斯底里幻觉中的神圣。

此前全力克制着不去妄加展开猜想的理智，和经由仓促行动发起在手脚上的动静，都无一不在这猛然回神的注意力下大呼起了不妙。

可一切都已来得太过突然——

后一秒，那宣称听闻见了“启示”者手中早在发出声音前便高举起的匕首，就已然猛刺进了自己的胸口；挡在小屋正中的男人捡起了那一把被击落的伐木斧俯身于地面，以刃口割开了脖颈；蜷缩于角落的老人服用了早已藏在合掌手心里的药物。

生的脆弱，正体现在它被夺走的瞬间。死的轻而易举，正体现在它笼罩下寂静的瞬间。

然而尽管是以极度苛烈的方式纷纷施以了自尽的手段，在场的人们却并未因肉体所受的致命伤痛与窒息的苦闷而影响脸上保有的平静——仿佛此刻所甘之如饴踏上地正是一条将会从“无法甩脱的折磨与痛苦里终获解脱和救赎”的道路。

站在门边与俯身在门内的二人，于此再度立身在了重归周遭的宁静里。可那仍旧试图捕捉住四散灵魂的耳膜中，却依然久久地回荡着三具身躯倒伏于地时的沉闷声响。

直到这沉闷声响之回声的回声，也已在风声中永远地从林间消失了……

米诺奇向着自己的御刃者低下了头。

“……是我的失误。”

身为一名异刃，他自认此时立身在此的意义便是全身心地辅佐御刃者完成那一桩担负下的使命——但到头来，却只能任由御刃者屈膝于逝去的生命前；这正是自己身为异刃的失职。

但是……又偏偏是他的御刃者，那一名年轻的神父，仿佛从来就不曾懂得过该怎样将任何的责任强加在他人的头上。

“——是双方的……”

轻轻地收回了扶住老人肩头的双手，麦佩尼摇着头说道。而就在这还以了回答并应声转过身来的契机之下，年轻神父口中的声音显得颇有些低闷，且随之转变成了金色眼眸中移开的视线。

“……得找一找是否还有什么剩下的线索。帮我一把，米诺奇。”

只略一点头，异刃随即以行动代替了回答。

毕竟一旦确认了在场的三名古拉人，是的的确确地与二人受教廷之托加以追捕的堕落神父克里斯亚诺有所联系，那么为其残留下的任何细枝末节的线索，也就全部都因此变得有了意义。

异刃与他的御刃者分头展开了搜查。可面对整一间空荡简陋的林中小屋，颇有局限的搜查所能联想到的着眼点，似乎也只在于遇害者随身携带的物品而已。

如此一来，有待搜查的对象就在大体上被归划为了三处；而仅针对着区区三处展开搜查的过程自然是并算不得繁琐的，只唯独于那些泼洒在室内的、足以掩盖住一切外界气味的煤油味，却浓郁得在每一次低头间都让人呛得喉头生疼。

异刃与御刃者都尽量避开了那些从致命伤口中涌出的血液，也竭力秉持着不随意弄乱人们身上着装的原则。而最终经搜寻所获的有用线索，则是在那一名女性古拉人的上衣口袋里发现的——

那是张牢牢地裹在一盒早已被雨水和湿气搅和得发潮的火柴外头的小纸片；在整一张写着潦草字迹的小纸片上，有着看来极为零碎的“救赎、神、压迫”这些字词用圆圈重重画起，然后再以箭头连接向了添笔于后方的“剥夺他们平白拥有的、没有痛和苦难”等等同样凌乱的字迹。

而将这些凌乱的字迹也看到了最后，比起前头所有感情浓烈的字眼，最终在这张纸片上就只于最角落仿佛无足轻重般地标记有一个书写潦草的地名……

将这一张写有线索的纸片收进了自己的衣袋，确认到了下一个目的地的年轻神父为此向着那一名横卧于地面的女性低头深深地行了垂目礼。

——这便是能对“他们”所坚持的“信仰”最终还以的“信仰”了。

就以双目凝视着御刃者所作出的举动，异刃的头脑中如此思索着。并且不免在这一刻感受到了从自己抚摸过尸体的掌心中也隐隐地泛起了一股湿冷的凉意：

想必任谁都会承认，在“这里”是“有信仰”的。

无比深切的信仰、无比浓厚的信仰、无比虔诚的信仰——只是这“信仰”，终究是从苛烈的复仇心中延伸出的对于生存最为“堕落”的理解与追求，并在行将最后时，又任凭自身重新深陷入了“堕落”之中……

他协助着麦佩尼将屋内手脚逐渐变得冰冷的人们并排安置好，又待到年轻的神父尽了职责与义务地默诵过安魂祷告后，跟随在离去的背影身后缓缓地合上了这一间林中小屋的门扉。

此后，简短地将林地内发生的种种情况如实告知给了那些在富商的派遣下迟一步赶来的人手，无声而迅速地踏出了这一片富商名下私产林地的二人作为仅剩的一条线索，将记在那张纸片上的地点视作为后一个目的地迈开了前行的步伐。

——并在行至日暮时，小心地点起了一捧燃烧于周遭渐渐垂落之夜色中的篝火，露宿在了位于古拉巨神兽背脊上那少人滞留的郊外。

 

燃烧在木柴上的篝火，正接连不断地升腾起跃动的火舌，舔舐着那一层泛起在锅底上的浅红光亮；而从食物汤汁中蒸发出的氤氲热气，也从锅底徐徐地升了起来，并在彻底地四散入微风中之前，于夜空的映衬下浮作了一缕极其细腻的白雾。

一锅煮好的食物在眼下已然分盛进了二人各自手捧的碗中。

但尽管口舌尚能尝得出汤汁的温热，这一顿匆忙备好的晚餐，还仍旧是难免在彼此于半天前刚被浓郁的煤油味折磨过一次的喉鼻里显得索然无味。

而直到太阳落下地平线以前，领头者那一昧忙于迈步前行的背影，都并未向他的身后多送回什么无用的言语。一直等到了双方都默然地吃过了饭后的此刻，几声颇为轻缓的话音才终究挟裹着一番必要的话题，暂且回到了御刃者的口中。

“我想在明天正午前抵达港口。这样大抵能赶得及搭上来时的那一班巨神兽船。”

“明白了。”

倾听着指示的异刃也在出声应答的同时点了一下头。并且恰是于这一刻，就在开口道出了精简的应答之际，存留在异刃头脑中的考虑实则也正无声地向着他的思绪反馈回了一番低语：是的，自己和自己的御刃者是有必要搭上那一艘预定在古拉的港口停靠过夜后，又将会沿着原航线返回教廷的巨神兽船的……

至于究其缘由——则全然是因为被二人视作仅剩线索写在那一张纸片上头的地名并不在别处，偏偏正是处于教廷的所在地：阿卡狄亚的境内。

这就是所谓的“戏剧性”吗？要是让教廷高层得知了亟待追捕的通缉对象残留下的痕迹，实则就潜身躲藏在自己眼皮底下的死角里，不知他们是会作何感想？

他再次仔仔细细地端详了一遍那名年轻的神父如今映于篝火光亮下的面色。所有还未及喉间的话语，又在后一刻理所当然地被他吞回了腹中。

而垂下了视线的年轻神父，随即也以一句道出口的晚安作为了此次短暂交谈的收尾。

“——休息吧。”

此后，露宿于并无太多闲事可做的郊外，身为异刃的米诺奇也就极为自觉地担负起了守夜的职责；并且伴随着周遭的夜色愈深，能够遁形在暗中缓缓伸展开的视野亦会变得愈发开阔宽广。

以手撑住面颊，他静静地坐在篝火旁。此间听闻见了各种动静，也看见了各种事物：拢起又吹散夜云的晚风与及人膝头的舒卷野草，水流声与喑哑的虫鸣；狼嚎恰如徘徊在遥远暗处的阴影，徐徐地半遮半掩住自高空中笼罩下来的月夜……

还有年轻的神父于铺开在篝火对侧的毛毯上悄悄翻身时，发出的一阵窸窣动静——他发现早已互道过了晚安的麦佩尼到了眼下竟还没有睡着，也就不免在细数着草叶间飞舞的萤光之余出声询问：

“你还没睡吗？”

那悄然地钻入了耳中的窸窣动静至此稍有一顿，随后便变为了织物与织物刮擦时发出的声响、轻手轻脚起身的响动，从稍远处缓步而来的足音。

这是在得知前一回的辗转遭人发现后，干脆起身的麦佩尼走到米诺奇的身边坐下之前发出的声音。

现在，那年轻的神父是已然在自己的异刃身边坐了下来，任凭彼此的肩头与肩头相隔不过一寸。

于此一来，就在为拂面的夜风勾起的渺然思绪之间，米诺奇认为自己是知道该怎样对眼前的这一状况作出说明的：这是自己的御刃者睡不着时的表现……虽说并非经常，可偶尔就会如此——

只是所有自额角滑落于面颊、又自面颊滑落于肩头的夜风仍在不断地吹拂着，抚开细长的草叶，又卷起泛出冷光的萤火，由此露出的些微堆积在平原上的土色，竟也是白得发亮。

一轮发白的满月在散开的阴云中远远地投落下了令人身心晕眩的光亮。而待到这最初宁静的时刻于默契的等候中逐渐过去，无声地张开了抿紧的嘴唇，双手交叠着抱住膝头的麦佩尼正是仰望着这一片仿若无限的夜空低声开口。

“这里的巨神兽，地势比起阿卡狄亚要低……就连月亮看起来也要离得稍远一些。”

将这一句话语视之为提醒的异刃，也应声抬起脸来看向了自己的头顶。而喃喃的话音亦依旧在他回荡着稀薄风声的耳边继续。

“听说月亮的位置会影响人的情绪。”

远投而出的目光捕捉着行于空中的月影，侧耳倾听着夹杂在年轻神父落下的话音后那颇显得平静的呼吸，背对于燃烧的篝火紧挨着御刃者而坐的米诺奇，由此也禁不住得从一丝突然划过胸臆的苦闷里，强打起精神来地改口问道：

“——那么走到现在这个位置时，你的心情是怎么样的？”

短暂的沉默再度降临。

这一阵暂且降临下来的短暂沉默又一时地将那并肩的二人紧紧地包裹在了其中。直到一声平静的回答再度自沉默的外壳上开裂的缝隙里升起，那到底震动了空气的数个音节，也随之缓缓地钻入了倾听者静待着的耳膜。

“被拉扯着——”

米诺奇低头看向了自己的御刃者。但麦佩尼却依然还凝视着眼前的夜空，只从开合的口型中以阿卡狄亚人特有的缓慢节奏发出了口吻柔和的低喃：

“就像被什么拉扯着。我的心想要向着父亲所在的高处，但悬浮于彷徨中的灵魂却始终被不肯腐朽的桎梏拉扯着，向着地面坠去……”

那轻缓的尾音徐徐地融入风声里。末了，又化作年轻神父吐出的一声叹息。

“何其‘堕落’……”

而这一声叹息随即也被夜风所卷走了；被风卷走的叹息终究只得化为敲响在他人胸臆中的回音。

——何其“堕落”……吗？

无声地于心底暗暗重复着经由年轻神父所使用过的字眼，异刃难免为这一声“回音”的分量而在风中屏住了呼吸。

但与此同时，也恰恰是出于将这一等同于“关键词”的字眼听入了耳中——既像是想要追赶上御刃者口中徐徐上浮的话题，又像是想要舒缓积压在自己的胸中因越发沉沉压迫下来的平静而不断加剧的苦闷……在此一刻，米诺奇不免感到那一个自先前起便已横梗于心的想法，在现如今就将要从渐渐发热的胸腔中呼之欲出：

“告诉我，麦佩尼——是那些教徒……理解和追求错了‘教义’吗？”

他看见那一双凝望着天上的金色眼眸，于此终于在高眺着的月色中轻轻地眨了一下。

“……然而又有谁不在追求着救济、不在追求着父亲给予的‘启示’呢？而对于教义的理解、对于‘神之话语’的追求方式和道路，本就是多种多样的……——就算是在教廷内部也不能例外……”

操持着柔和依旧的声线，年轻的神父仔细地诉说着归属于职责份内的回答；可渐渐的，伴随着道出口的话音又一次地渐行渐低，逐渐扬起在御刃者神情上的若有所思，也由此为这一张沐浴在月光下的侧脸覆盖上了半轮难以看清的阴影。

米诺奇是从极近之处看着这一层阴影究竟是怎样覆盖上年轻神父的面孔的。而不知怎的，这一层显得极度暧昧不清的阴影，竟让年轻神父的异刃因此没有来由地忽然记起了当前一次穿越过连绵的绿地与连绵的钟声行将离开教廷之际，为面色稍有不对的麦佩尼曾展现在外过一瞬的、那颇为沉默的阴郁……

故而此时的米诺奇，也只是在一种与生俱来的敏锐觉察下顺着年轻神父自己道出口的说法，理所当然地施加以了追问罢了：

“……难道在‘教廷内部’发生了什么吗？就在我和你分开的那半天里。”

“并不是什么大不了的……”

“别这么说。如果真是没什么大不了的事，不管当时还是现在你都应该会直接告诉我——你是这样的人。”

一双金色的眼眸于此应声从月光上移开。

犹如从睡梦中猛然惊醒。麦佩尼抬起视线瞥看了坐在自己身边的异刃一眼，而这一眼中亦暗藏有过去罕见的尖刻与锋利——但不论是尖刻抑或锋利，所有多余的情绪都只在一瞬间后就被收回了。

“——如果你愿意将其视为‘梦话’……不，既然是你，也许或早或晚就会有所察觉……”

名为麦佩尼的年轻神父于此紧盯住了眼前那一双蓝色的眼睛；可并未从年轻神父投来的话语中感受到任何询问之意的异刃，却照旧只是秉持着一副不置可否的神态，继续凝视着那一双朝向自己的金色眼眸——

恰是这沉默的凝视让麦佩尼紧紧地蹙起了眉头。

但从这一双为凝视者所紧盯的眸子里，却又在随后投出了某一种苦乐交织的视线。

“看来你有时也会让我为难……——可如果是‘你’在让我为难，那倒也不坏。”

倘若去细加以琢磨，恐怕正是这某一种还无法为如今的异刃全然懂得的感慨，让已然如切入要害的刀刃或命中要害的子弹般紧咬着疑惑与关切深究至此的异刃，就此从年轻神父的口中获得了与其追求有所相符的回答。

至于那回答的内容，则是向来遵守着教廷的规矩驻足于大圣堂门外的异刃在此前从未曾知晓过的教廷内错综深密的走廊，与其间一名带头行走在走廊上的可疑研究员；以及从这一名可疑研究员口中提及的，仿佛颇有深意的某一项“研究”……

然而对于一些连讲述者本人也未能彻底记清的细节，还有那些如同对主干而言应当及时摘去的侧芽一般、只属于年轻神父个人无关紧要的思绪与为此诞生在他和研究员之间的伦理探讨，则全盘在有所精简的叙述之中予以了省略——或者说，那是不得不在此刻背离了火光、却越发显得仁慈又宽容的那一阵入眼的蓝色光辉下，因为与讲述者的追求相违背而必须予以省略的内容。

但纵使如此，盘腿而坐的倾听者也依旧对于为年轻神父复述出口的某一些极度夸大的形容——好比如“剖析真理”的说法，而将一丝显而易见的诧异流露在了面色之上。并且又在其后将这分不小的诧异变为了口中一句试探性的问询：

“要是‘研究’成功了……会变得怎么样？”

便是紧接在这一句道出口的询问后头，那始终撑住面颊的右手掌心也终于在难以完全理清的思路下滑落到了膝头，可随后就又像是人类满怀真切地以手按住心口般的抬起了手指，任凭自己露在手套外的指腹轻轻地摩挲起了胸口上那颗蓝色的核心水晶——毫无疑问的，如今在异刃的心中正升起着名为踌躇的情绪；而再无需数秒，这名身处在踌躇间的异刃便又听见有此一声变得仿若叹息般的回答，轻缓地从年轻神父的唇间滑落了下来。

“那是连我也没能打探到的详细……但或许……”

——或许会变得让“我们”离父亲更近一步吧。

就在此刻，在那一双蓝色眼眸的注视下，他亲眼看着御刃者眼里的视线从自己的视野之中徐徐地垂落了下去：那半掩着的视线似有似无地落在了面前屈起的指尖，直到最后，又为一层阖起的眼睑所彻底遮蔽。

——变强？又或者是其他什么不得了的“变化”？……而这一“研究”对于自己御刃者来说，其实能有什么意义？又或是问得更直白一些：那一个让自己的御刃者如今显得这样烦恼的“原因”，到底是什么？

竭力维持着表面上的不露声色，暗地里却在绞尽脑汁地反复思索；但不论再灵巧的异刃都终究是无法从一双紧闭的眼眸中读取到心的，故而就是在这样没根没据地猜过了一圈，连米诺奇也不免有些不自在地耸起了肩膀。

“……真是个不得了的疯狂研究员啊。”

“——疯狂？”

恰是于谈话再度展开的此时，哪怕是在出声复述着听入耳中的话语之际，年轻神父的那一双眼眸也仍然紧闭着。

可是为紧闭的双眸中能够看见的就仅有暗夜。以至于那一段堪称“疯狂”的记忆，似乎也就是因此才得以在他被彻底断绝的光线全然涂抹为了漆黑一片的眼前苏醒的：

“——多考虑考虑吧，不用立刻下决定。但作为阿卡狄亚年轻有望的教士、‘神之话语’的追求者和出色的御刃者，我希望你最好能记住我今天的提议……好了，门就在那边，麦佩尼神父……——别让‘你的’异刃等急了……”

那存在于记忆中的研究员发出了好似低语般的窃笑。

极度干燥，却如同早已醒觉一切的笑声于此融入了年轻神父记忆的深渊；而待到沥干了覆盖于记忆表面的阴湿，最终显露在外的竟也明明白白地是一层层名为“怀疑”的纤络：打着明知是“教廷所属物”的异刃的主意，这不是一个陷入了“疯狂”的研究员能独自担负得起的行动；站在斯塔尼夫背后的是哪一位枢机卿……不，权力更高的人……

如此一来，深陷在了推想之中的他继而看见了那一张属于阿卡狄亚的权力图谱亦在自己的眼前无声息地铺展了开来——那整一株仿佛是以彻底错误的方式描绘出来的巨树，从它的根茎到散开的枝叶，其间自是缠绕有千千万万可见或不可见的纠葛……只是这存在于互相纠缠的枝枝蔓蔓间的细节，却到底并非是年轻神父乐意去为之投以考虑的事情。

——甚至是一件想要从中移开视线的事情……

屏息沉浸在笼罩于自身周遭的夜色下头，麦佩尼默默地睁开了眼睛。而后一秒，便与撑起手脚的动作一齐向着亮起在背后的篝火光亮转过了眸中的视线。

“……他让我好好思考和考虑，我也把相同的疑惑、权力与义务给予你。”

此时此刻，年轻神父口中的话语是以比之月光还要更为笔直地方式投向了异刃，可那一张落在月光背面的面孔，却是在话音响起的那一瞬间便已然从异刃的眼前别了开去。

“希望你能好好地考虑该怎样处理这一份摆于我面前的同时，也同样摆在了你面前的邀请。”

就随着那名在自己的视野中俯下了身来的御刃者重新于铺开在篝火对侧的毛毯上卧下，于一语不发之间，那名重新仰起了头来的异刃随即也再度将自己眼中的目光远投向了迢迢高空中的夜云与繁星。

然而——却终究是有难以轻易释怀的话语还在头脑里思索着、在心中斟酌着，让不论坐卧皆各怀心事的二人得以背对背地共同凝视着那一轮悬浮于天上的，时明时掩的月亮。

——发白的月光笼罩着这注定无眠的一夜。


	5. （四）寻求

伴随着又一次从一趟船旅的末尾举步踏出的双脚，在短期之内第二次自同一个方向抵达了同一处港口栈桥的罕见经历，阿卡狄亚晨间饱含有阳光的空气也在同一瞬间沁入了抵达之人的肺腑。

此时此刻，位于大圣堂最深最高处的钟楼上，晨间祷钟正在敲响。

不发一语地倾听着眼下这一阵响彻于整座教廷、乃至于亦必将会传达到这整一座巨神兽周身各方各处的钟声——正被一些朝向着高远之地纷纷献上祈祷的人们所环绕的异刃，是耐心地等到钟声停息的后一刻，才向着自己那一名也正同样缓慢地将手臂自胸前重新垂下的御刃者低声地开了口。

“……既然回来了，需要再去教廷报告一声吗？”

便是在这一声简短的询问被异刃谨慎地道出口之际，再度迈开了步伐的二人已继续沿着哥特伊斯特港那条笔直的栈桥往前走了起来。而对于听入耳中的这一声询问，照例走在前头的年轻神父并没有立刻就施以回答。直待到算不得太长的栈桥已然在不断迈动的双腿下走过了半程，才终于有一句轻而明确的话音自年轻神父的口中飘回到了他的身后。

“没有那个必要——想必巴尔特卢奇枢机阁下所期待的也会是更加明晰的定论。”

所以这一次的行程，将不会与那些即将要登上大圣堂前绵长阶梯的巡礼者更多地同行了——在一次幅度轻微的点头之间，不知自己是否该为此松出一口气的米诺奇将这一指示收纳在心，接着也就不再于这一方面上多加追究地默默跟上了御刃者的脚步。

而由此之后，不论依照彼此再一次回归阿卡狄亚的目的安排好了怎样的行程，在这一个清晨步出到了港口之外的二人，也照样须得沿着仅此一条的道路先行涉足于亚娜斯正门前的波尔蒂斯圆形广场。

但与以往的经历不同，也与其他走在身边的巡礼者不同。随着足尖无声无息地向着一旁转过了些许，两张面孔所朝往的方向至此亦与他人偏离开了数寸。

自鱼贯前行的行列中一前一后擦身而出的二人，于此是在步入朝圣的正门之前便先行拐入了位于阶梯右侧的一条小道之中：就从随后途径过的旅店门前起始，沐浴着阿卡狄亚境内难得能够感受到一缕的市井气息，又多耗费了数分钟在快步前行上的二人其后所抵达的即是以名为“神光喷泉”的景观为中心建立的另一处供阿卡狄亚居民与游客休憩使用的小型广场。

多少值得有所一提的是，倘若身在喷泉广场上时仰起脸来向头顶观望，便可见识到建立于高处的大圣堂在此地是已然化为了笼罩于喷泉中簇起的水花之上一片过于高远的白光——然而日夜接受着白光拂照的此地，也仅不过是二人踏上正路前所途径的一个路标而已。

故带头前进的年轻神父是以全无一丝迷惑的步伐，沿着广场的边界轮廓向前走着的。直到砖砌的墙面与路面都很快走到尽头；直到展现在二人面前的将是一条从人的造物徐徐过渡往自然造物去的道路……

——终于到了。

暂且驻足于这一道路与道路交汇之处的异刃在心中暗自感慨。而年轻的神父也不免在此深深地从肺腑之中深吐出了一缕气息。

毕竟如今摆在了二人面前的，正是或将会成为彼此所担负着的这一桩使命上最后一次行路的起点。可仿佛是全然不能知晓到眼下面对于前路双双暂且止步之人心中涌动着的诸多思绪，就从这一条自起点向后延伸出去的道路上，总是时而保持着侧耳听不着一丝风声的宁静——时而，却偏要传来一声属于晨间的清脆鸟鸣……

恰是当那声忽然响起的鸟鸣从耳边隐去的后一瞬间，分属于二人的左右双脚也终于不约而同地向着面前的道路极为毅然的踏了出去。

但这条路却必然是不会延伸得太长的。

将政教融为一体立国的阿卡狄亚并非是居于土地面积格外广阔的巨神兽上——当高昂的头颈所迎的向阳处成为了接纳无尽荣光的教廷，被隐没在背脊之后与大圣堂远远相望的背阴处则是面积狭窄的山林。那千年前从迢迢之远处为人背置、为船运载，再经由万千人手以纯白石材搭建的教廷，千年后亦依旧于日阴之处也维持着足以供人瞻仰的洁白；而有限的山林则在有限的阳光下自在生长，并不为亘古以来定期寻访的日光所苦，也全不憧憬人为堆砌的荣光。

当从这一面行至了另一面，人便会切实所感地察觉到这的的确确是处在同一水平面上互相连通却又互不干涉的两面，也就无法不去对于在神明的注视下，同时存在于此的这二重截然不同的和谐心怀最为恳切的赞美。

只是一旦真正地要人从这一面走进另一面，并且真正地要人彻底藏身于另一面的细风鸟鸣之间，人又恐怕是并无从像山林那般自得其乐的……

——全因在此副身躯内所流淌的乃是比之纯粹的水滴，更为浓稠的血滴……

再度于三两步间，将一缕吸入鼻翼的气息埋于胸中，他先是静静地截住了自身如山雾般先行弥漫开去的思绪；紧接着，就从双眸间所漏出的余光下头，年轻的神父又瞥看见了在这一条人为踩踏出来的山道上，此刻是正不断地于自己的每一次落脚间都低扬起一层细腻的浮尘。

如此一来，便是在稍加顿足以轻轻地跺脚除去粘附在鞋面上的尘土之际，麦佩尼也在这一条坡度上扬得十分和缓的山道上一并四下观望了起来：

缘于这里是为从属于教廷的教士们所熟识的阿卡狄亚境内，他当然很是清楚在那一张曾被湿冷煤油气味所浸染的小纸片上写下的地名，就恰是脚下所走的山头与身边所途径的山林共同享有的名字。可若是再去回首从教廷的外围顺着山道步行至眼下的经历，这沿途一路走来的过程却像是前日身在古拉时一样，直至预定的路途过了半，都仍旧未有什么有用的发现出现在搜寻者的眼前。

时至此刻，正是行至了山道半途的曲折处，又一次暂且地止住了自身的脚步，向着山道之外抬起了面孔的麦佩尼张望了一眼此时越发升高在了云海之上的阳光，以及在阳光的映照下呈现出了一派苍蓝的天色。如今在这一片高处的天空中是充满了随风流动的薄云；就稍稍地隐没于浅色的薄云之间，恰有一群鸟影自云海一隅斜穿越了整片澄澈的天空，远远地途经过了他那一双金色眼眸中的视野。

只要“正确”的线索掌握在自己的手中——人是不可能从狭窄的地方凭空消失的；除非插翅变为飞鸟、屈膝化为林间的草木……

可既然人不能是鸟、也并非扎下了根的树木，那就一定会在某处残留下某种痕迹。

年轻的神父如此考虑着，同时无疑也是在屏息等待着。直到凝眸于眼前群鸟展翅高飞之光景的他那试图捕捉着周身所有宛如鸟羽扇动般轻响的耳边，听闻见了异刃的呼唤从不远处位置更高一些的山道上传来。

“麦佩尼——”

将埋于肺腑中的气息长吐了出去，他转过了身。

“……有了吗？”

而站在不远处的一块山岩边上，那一名正将左手插在腰上的异刃亦在这一刻向着自己的御刃者点了一下头。

“——算是个奇妙的东西吧。”

待到这番评价落下，那找寻到了线索之人眼中的视线也就与缓步走上前来的年轻神父一起再度落向了自己的脚边。而贴附在二人的脚边继续往高处延伸的，则正是那一条在刚刚度过了一处极度贴近于天空的曲折之处后便重又回归于了野草掩映下的山道——

一支山百合正静静地卧在山道的正中，任凭自山林中漏下的光晕为其本就纤弱的轮廓勾勒上了一层朦胧的幽光。

“你觉得怎么样，麦佩尼？”

伴随着寻求意见的问询再次从米诺奇的口中道出，那双属于御刃者的眼睛也应声有所眨动。然而已并无需于其他更多的催促，明确的考虑就在此刻彻底地追上了二人的思绪——那不自然的白色花朵，想必是在甫被摘下时就已然带着透光的露珠，以至于仍旧尚未彻底绽放的花瓣在眼下也还彼此相簇着、指向山道所通往的一个方向。

默然地俯下了身子，年轻的神父伸手捡拾起了这花朵。而等到再抬起头来之时，自两双眼眸中投出的目光便都已经不露声色地加以望向了这支花朵所指的前方……

恐怕这正是藏身之人有意留给前来追寻者的线索：不论那追寻者到底是卑微的，还是居高临下的。

 

如果自起点开始，便始终仅往一个方向仿佛不知疲倦地延伸而去的山道，却偏偏要在即将穷尽处分为两条；一如分杈的树枝般地自同一条道路上分出的道路，其中之一将会通往那每日自晨间到黄昏都无一分秒不落满了阳光的山顶，而另一条则会在一次微妙的走低后通往一处荫蔽的洞穴。

——徘徊的飞鸟将会选择哪一根树枝筑巢？

正是经历过了一段不算陡峭的攀登后立身在了阿卡狄亚郊外山道上的分岔点，被线索指引着前进的追寻者在当下是先行举目眺望了一番那一条径直通往山顶而去的道路——随后便自那些沐浴着阳光和微风自在摇曳的寂静山百合丛上别开了视线。

由此一来，从属于教廷的御刃者与他的异刃又转而向着相对低矮避光的那一道下坡走去。而当平稳迈开的双脚每向着荫蔽的洞穴踏出更为接近的一步，这一切实缩短的距离，似乎也都让年轻的神父得以多接近一分那些的确是真切地存在于自身记忆之中的印象：

一处少光的洞穴深藏于远离大圣堂的山林间——那是在现如今已被深深地掩埋进了教廷历经千年的冗长历史，因此终究将为世间所逐渐遗忘的过去里，曾被阿卡狄亚的教士视为苦修之地的场所。

故而只待到举步跨越过最后一片堆积于日阴处的细石和野草，步入进这一洞口低矮的洞穴，追寻者便可轻易地见识到曾经的苦修之地在眼下是显而易见地早已遭致了荒废……

是那一层傲慢地阻隔了日光，却到底无法阻隔湿气的山岩让洞穴内四壁生苔——

尽管在这处潮湿的洞穴内是仍旧还保留有少量人造用品形如残骸的痕迹，但时至今日单凭那些覆盖在青苔下的残骸是已很难想象到它们曾被人使用时的模样。仿佛就以最后一名苦修者的离去为契机，用于苦修的场所也被重新归还给了自然；甚至于就在这被人类所抛弃的洞穴里是已隐隐地弥漫起了一股野兽的腥气，从如甬道般延伸向无法在此一眼看尽的深邃后部传来——恰似从张开的巨口连通向反吐出胃气的喉管。

全然无需于多想——不论是平滑生苔的穴壁，还是过于腥膻的空气，这一处已然荒废的洞穴显然都与眼下正背对着二人、面朝向深邃甬道站着的那名人物并不相称；可又是赶在还未出声的二人真正考虑好用以开口宣告自身“使命”的措辞之前……

“——他们是成功了……还是失败了呢？”

就在这声捎带有疑问之意的话音落下的同时，年轻的神父和他的异刃便看见了那道背对着自己的身影慢慢地抬起右手按在了胸前，并且在大约延续有十秒的短暂时间里低下了头，此后才在自背后投来的注视下轻缓地转过了身体。

那在此等候之人的样貌正是由此映入了观察着洞穴的异刃眼中：在自己的眼前回过了身来的，的确是名阿卡狄亚人，而单看那张五官同样颇为文静的脸孔也让人难以一眼辨别出其人的详细年纪；但他或许……到底是比起自己的御刃者要稍年长一些。

于此，恰是在暗暗地对着那名列为目标的对象施以极为初步的评价之际，他听见了属于麦佩尼的声音亦在此时从自己的身边传来。

“终于见到了……”

年轻的神父微微地皱着眉头。一双金色眼眸中的视线正以极为严厉的态度，注视着眼前同样微微蹙起着眉头的另一双金色眼眸，使得一轮暂且仍是无声的对峙在此好似是已从这二道交错的视线中率先开始；这就让依然闭拢着嘴唇的异刃有所意识到自身如今秉持着的缄默无疑是一贯跟随在御刃者身后时理应该做的，并且也是当下这一场合里最为适宜的……

既然现有的种种迹象皆已表明了须得按照使命捉拿归案的目标对象并不像是打算逃走——米诺奇亦在将在场的两名神父均纳入进自身视角的同时，静观起了事态的流势。

直到站在他身边的年轻神父再次于一番深呼吸后开了口。而由那开启的口中徐徐道出的开场白，又像是打从最初起就已直指向了一切矛盾的核心。

“首先请容我询问：对于自己的追随者，阁下到底给予了‘他们’怎样的布教呢？”

譬如将石子投入水中所自然泛起的涟漪，就以回荡在了洞穴里的这一句问询为起始，那名看似走在他途上的同僚便在年轻神父的注视下摇起了头。

但这一摇头却是非常诚恳的，以至于让随后自其口中还来的那一句答话在入耳之时，也有着与之相符的诚意。

“我并没有明确告知跟随来的人们‘应该去做什么’，而是告诉他们‘去做自己认为该做的事’以回应父亲的期待，从而获得父亲的垂青……直到最终或可享有亲身碰触到‘神之话语’的可能性。”

“您难道不认为这样的布教有违传教者的基本素养吗？”

“……我不认为。”

“可我只看见了您灌输恶行的种子还妄图推卸责任，让寄托‘话语’于教廷和我们身上的父亲失望。”

便是伴随着这一番自我见解的抒发和表达，年轻神父口中明白的吐字，在洞穴内回荡起了一阵薄弱却清晰的回声。

而赶在这阵回声消弭之前，米诺奇便已看见蒙受下了这一番斥责的对方，其眼中的视线也越发地紧盯住了自己的御刃者。

“——‘寄托于我们’的教廷和神？”

那背对着甬道的传教者，正是在低沉地开口将听来的说辞缓慢加以重复的过程中，更加皱起了眼眸上一对浅色的眉头——这蹙紧的眉峰在下一刻又正对向了咬紧的牙关；似乎只是于转瞬之间，这一名遭致通缉的神父面孔上原先享有的平静神色就已全然地消散不见，仅唯独从五官投落下的影子里可见他因某种强烈的情绪作祟而使得整个面部轮廓都在一阵阵接连的肌肉抽搐下略略的有所变形。

“大圣堂派来的使者……如果你也是为那虚伪的荣光所蒙蔽之辈，我要你立刻醒悟过来——”

若非亲耳听闻，人大体是很难想象到从阿卡狄亚人纤细的喉管里竟也能够爆发出这样情绪强烈的斥问的：

“快些醒悟过来，然后一字一句地告诉我、回答我——难道‘神’存在于教义中吗？存在于虚无的祷钟里吗？纵使有巡礼的千百级阶梯在前、默诵至喑哑的祈祷在后……父亲亦并不存在于那幅壁画之中啊！好了，回答我吧——……告诉我‘神之话语’究竟在何处？！”

那昂然激辩的回声，是由此盖过了据理力争的回声。眼色中略带有惊讶的二人眼见着对方纤长的手指在此刻紧攥于胸前，五个攥紧的指尖在平整的衣襟上留下了细密又鲜明的折痕，清晰鲜烈地一如无数道从至深之处向外崩裂开的伤口……

但是待到每一段争执过去，待到每一次愤慨平复；当每一阵重重叠叠的回声都于彼此交错之际再互相加以了融合，那回声的回声最终所能化为的，也不过是一句在每一道赤诚的伤口上都早已询问过了千万遍的声音——

故而正是在那罩于衣襟下的胸口再度起伏过了一次之后，为激昂者所正面相对的那一双金色眼眸再度眨动过了一次之后，已然攀登到了对峙之台另一侧上的年轻神父也并没有因此就从自己的立场上退缩开分毫。

“——就在你的心中。”

一声徐徐道出的答话，悬浮在了所有回声之上的高处。并且恰是应和着这一声答话，那一名年轻的神父，麦佩尼也同样抬起右手握紧在了自己的胸前，犹如就在那里同时紧握住一面意志的护盾与一柄反击的利剑。

“……父亲和父亲的‘话语’，一直都在我等心中。所以我等才能一直走在父亲期待的道路上、从不迷途，并终将会真正受获归属于灵魂的救济。”

便是在此时此刻，毫无疑问为答复者所道出口的那一声回答是真诚、有力且占理的；而紧接下来，就依照旁人的视角所见，年轻的神父口中那本就不急不缓的说服，又转而在比之先前更显真诚、甚而是已从真诚之中透出了一分深切悲哀的神色里，慢声地道来：

“如果你真的认为万千藻饰皆为虚妄……那又为什么在最后回到了这里、留在了这里？难道不是因为哪怕深怀有无穷尽的顾虑与疑惑，却唯独坚信只有‘这里’才有‘启示’——只有‘这里’，才与父亲的‘话语’最为接近吗？”

就恰如柔声揭穿了所见着的一处破绽之时，也同步以反手一剑刺中了同一处要害。

那双在皱紧的眉头下频频眨动的金色眼眸，由此看见了对方的面孔在一阵颤栗之中变得更为扭曲，却又终究在一次短暂的闭眼后归还为了一片淡漠。

可这暂且归于平静的淡漠，却是曾经试图竭力维持住的谈判之庭在眼下宣告以崩塌后，残剩于断垣之下的最后一丝寂静。

而这从属于寂静的影子，也即将在一次彷徨之间被吞没入徘徊于心底的无边暗流。

“……多余的唇舌之争，就到这里吧。”

二人是稍费了些工夫才从嚅动的唇形中读出了淡漠之人的隅隅低语。但伴随着渐渐扩散在无边暗流上的苦闷涟漪，那苦闷的低语声也渐渐地扩散放大了。

“你的想法如何、你所走的道路如何……那又怎样？全无所谓——因为我即将亲身前往天上，解明所有父亲的话语、受获所有神赐的荣光……”

有一件事——

不论与自身的追随者看似存在着怎样分属于立场、见解、疯狂程度上的差异——然而唯有一件事可以确定：那就是被阿卡狄亚教廷以散布邪言妄语的名义，明文加以通缉的此名为克里斯亚诺的神父，其实则亦是打从心底里地与他的追随者同样相信着加诸于肉体的“苦难”可算作是协助精神升华的一环。

只不过，作为旁观者自然是无法平白无故地轻易理解到这一点。

所以当那把虽是早已从最后一名苦修者的手中遭致抛弃、沦为了往日的残骸，却依旧可在今日供回归之人使用的匕首化为了一柄割开肉体的鲜红利刃——便是顺着从腕上涌出的血无声息地自五个指尖滴落下来，在场之人也就纷纷听见了有蓦然扬起的浓稠回声响彻在了别处：

从洞穴内部更深的甬道里传回了骚动。原本仅是隐隐弥漫在空气中的兽腥也变得躁动。

直到有第一只发亮的兽眼在昏暗的洞口闪烁着浑浊的光，二名担负着使命者才猛然有所意识到：果然大量栖息于事先情报所指的头一处据点上的那些野兽，绝非是基于偶然才群聚在一起；而眼下，也正是从主谋手腕上散发出的阵阵血腥味引诱来了如今栖居在洞穴后部更深处的它们。

可是待到想明白这一点的时候，所有离巢野兽中的第一匹获胜者就已经蹬足高跳而起，张口咬断了发令人的脖颈……

一声极为沉闷的呻吟，淹没在了一道利齿的撕扯声中，化为了更多升腾起来的血腥味——随后那一双双嗜血的兽瞳又仿佛理所当然地从已然倒下的猎物身上移开，看向了不远处更为鲜活的另二道存在。

——年轻的神父依旧垂手站在原地。

对于所见所闻，不知是任其发生——还是束手无策。

但就在发光的兽瞳捕捉着了这一道垂手身影的后一秒，又有另一道正慎重地自腰间抽出了两把带有蓝色核心武器的身影从他的背后踏步而来，以预备投身入战斗的架势挡在了年轻神父与野兽的视线之间。

同是面对着伏于地面者涌血的伤口、已微微渗透进了洞穴底部土壤的殷红，在从野兽喉头滚出的满含威吓的低吼声里，瞪视着眼前的异刃也像是想要让自己能够保持住平常心般地深吸了一口气。接着，缓慢而明确地低声开口：

“……下达指示，麦佩尼。”

金色的眼眸应声眨动了一下。

那名将此一道挡在自己身前的背影纳入了双眼之中的御刃者，继而在这一声被要求给予指示的话音下将手伸向了背后，缓缓地取下了那一根正是为了应对这一类局面才背负在身后的长杖。

一场横贯在人与兽之间，分立在生与死之境界线上的战斗便是由此展开——

而想来也多半是出于打从序盘起就佐以了血腥的刺激与挑衅，此一刻，现身在二人眼前的兽群，其凶暴程度与数日前曾于山道和平原上逐一加以甩脱与讨伐的狼兽群并不可同日而语。

眼见着自野兽张着利齿的口中吐出的气息里不时夹杂着他人的血沫；嗅着因成分混杂而使得余味不佳的空气；如今压制在应战者数重感官之内的极度被动的战斗环境，似乎并不仅仅是会对人类的心灵造成相当强烈的负担，甚至也还同时加重了那一名善于作战的异刃——米诺奇心中的烦躁。

缘于以野兽为对手的战斗向来都具有着极快的节奏。

故而就待到又以一次灵活的移步避开了一次野兽跃起的啃噬，任凭两把化为短剑的武器在双手中连续挥出了数次斩击，那一股无言的烦躁又在自身接连挥出的剑影之间化为了数声鸣响于异刃心底的低语：

在面带笑意地割开手腕的那一刻，自尽者是否想到了此举亦会将在场的他人卷入其中？——而在最初选择于御刃者的背后观望流势时，自己又是否已然是怠慢了曾有过的种种经验教训，从而诱发了眼下这一场本可以更早化解的危机——从而让自己的御刃者不得不在眼下身临险境？

有无声的谴责，在他不同于表面专注着战斗的意识里层划过；让异刃在挥动着短剑格挡开了一次迎面扑来的袭击之后，于切换武器形态为枪向着兽群发起反击的间隙里，也一并发出了一声投影于自身的咋舌。

只是已领受了血肉引诱的野兽在视为猎物的对象面前是全凭本能中的兽性所驱使而发起行动的。纵使有一匹两匹因遭受以太子弹的命中而倒下，其余没有退缩的野兽却反倒是连同类流出的血也能视为嗜血精神的勃发剂，越发伺机从应战者视野的死角一齐蜂拥袭来，打断了反击之人原先双手上颇为流畅的枪弹连射，让收回了武器的异刃只能再度采取一时的守势。

真难缠……

重新将变回了短剑的两把武器收回在胸前以便随时展开必要的格挡，长处在于攻击的异刃难免因此在内心中低吐出了一声抱怨；而就恰恰是于这一暗自发起了抱怨的时刻，在他那代替有限的视角向着四面八方打开的敏锐听觉里便又猛然捕捉到了一声略显低闷的短呵，从左手边野兽发出的层层喘息间传来。

再次抓准了一次挡住敌人袭击的机会，米诺奇调动着眼中的余光向着自身的左侧瞥看了过去；随即映入了那双蓝色眼眸中的光景，便正是紧贴于洞穴内生苔的岩壁边独自应战的年轻神父，亦同时以长杖从野兽的利齿间竭力格挡开了一轮颇显残暴的袭击……

可不知该说是束手束脚还是应接不暇；无疑对于手握长杖的年轻神父而言，此刻他面对着野兽的袭击施展出手的打法是显得格外勉强的——而这也就更为直观地提醒了在另一侧将一切都看在了眼里的异刃：

——分割战场的战术不是在什么时候都好使的。

甚至不如说，就是因为陷入了狂躁的敌人在战斗的开头便擅自地分头袭击了两边，起初一前一后离得极为接近的御刃者和异刃，二人如今才在各自躲避和各自应战中被动地与彼此拉开了本不该拉开的距离。

而且已经远得无法轻易地向御刃者那一侧展开援护攻击了……

如此一来，便是骤然意识到了此时双方实际面临的情况恐怕比自己方才设想得还要更为紧迫，责令自己让再度开始与自我谴责挂钩的思绪止于一次皱眉，异刃在暂且将视线移回到眼前的过程里，毅然吞下了本还隐隐徘徊在心头的那股烦躁。

……不是抱怨的时候了，得设法打开局面；得赶快想个办法担负起自己此前怠慢的、疏忽的——自己此前对于眼前所见有所动摇的责任。

便是待到了头脑中的思绪至此，握在他两手之中蓄起了力气的武器突然猛地推开了当下试图扑咬向自身的一匹野兽，而捕捉着每一道细微动静的耳中，也即刻回荡起了的短剑与野兽的利齿相撞发出的一声钝响。

就将这声钝响视为一个自我暗示的信号。收取了这一信号的异刃迅速地深吸了一口气，并且在这一番吐纳里集中意识于眼前，再扩散意识于全局——

两把带有蓝色核心的武器由此在他的双手上转动了起来，又在后一秒各自纷纷起了变化：尽管右手仍旧是短剑，左手却再次变为了枪；但不论是短剑两侧的剑刃，还是枪膛上浮空的弹夹，两把武器的周身全部都已然散发着充盈满了以太的光彩。

而再下一秒，行动开始。

边使用着右手上的短剑阻拦着眼前野兽的靠近，从左手武器中发射的以太子弹也一并攻击起了身后企图袭击年轻神父的敌人——就以一双蓝色的眼眸凝视着战场上的战况，米诺奇于此开始有意识地迈动起了步伐，并在渐渐开辟出来的通道里不断拉近着自身和御刃者之间的距离……

不论是覆盖在洞穴地面的土壤、碎石，还是潮湿的青苔、倒下野兽的尸骸，都逐一不问地踏于前行的脚下；直到重新抵达了御刃者的身边、直到重新将御刃者挡在了自己的身后，面对着全副的敌意和杀意都已集中到了自己身上的兽群，异刃听见了御刃者的声音是在稍迟过一秒后才从自己的背后与岩壁之间响起。

“——米诺奇？”

“……这就解决。”

发生于御刃者与异刃之间的这一轮简短交谈，随后就被覆盖在了从异刃双手所持武器一齐发出的扫射声响之下——一直持续到了这处曾为苦修之地的洞穴内再次取回了其本应有的寂静，这扫射声方才停息。

正是在洞穴内停息的回声之中，放下了自己举着武器的双手；抬眼环视过周遭一圈以确认自身的视野范围内绝不再有任何应讨伐之对象的米诺奇，也就默默地收神将双眼闭上了片刻。

——当然了，他自认并非是无从意识到眼下的此刻便是自己与自己的御刃者，从一场斗争中宣告获胜的瞬间……

但这仅仅是一次“理所当然”的获胜——且充其量就只不过是对于此前自身犯下所有失误的一次挽回……故而心中是真切地怀有着这一念头的异刃，并没有太过放松自己脸上显得严肃的表情；而由于异刃发起的全力攻击才得以获救的御刃者，至此也没有多对这一场业已告终的战斗多加发表什么感想或感谢。

侧身从对自己施以了保护的异刃背后抽身而出，年轻的神父在重又聚拢回归的安静中反手收起了长杖。迈出的双脚跨过了数具四足兽类的尸骸，最后终在缓步走到了那唯一一具伏倒于地面上与它们有所不同的身躯前时驻足。

就在这一些极其细微的动静下重新睁开了一双蓝色的眼睛，仍旧站在原地的异刃，眼眸中的视线也由此向着年轻神父的身影追了过去，并在后一瞬间因眼中的所见而紧紧地抿住了嘴唇——

抿紧了嘴唇的米诺奇，眼看着独身立于不远之处的御刃者——那分明理应是在前一场战斗中毫发无损的年轻神父，如今却在凝视着这一具于野兽的摧残下变得残破的尸体之时，露出了像是自身亦饱受过了与之同等折磨和疼痛一般的眼神。

“……你也成为殉道者了。”

本就薄弱的获胜实感，在这一句轻声传来的话音中消散了。

烦躁——又或是其他什么令他心头窒闷不已的情绪再度回来了。

从担负下此一桩教廷所给予的使命算起，自出发至今所经历过的也只不过是仅仅数天。但这愁苦又相似的眼神却已不断在一张张饱含有信仰的面孔上重叠着，为他所见——而直到紧贴于眼前的这一刻来临，当他终究从眼前的这一张脸庞上看见了为月光所投落下的一层阴影之时；也就在这一刻，有什么极端鲜明的东西，在那一双蓝色的眼眸中留下了如烈火般燃烧着的滚烫烙印……

有冥冥之中可听闻见的回声，如今正敲打着心灵的殿堂；蓝眼睛的异刃知道那渐渐扩大的回声如今正笃笃地敲打着每一扇的门与窗：

而“你们”总是在追求着什么；跋山涉水、历经苦痛地伸出手与脚，焦灼着、扭曲着露出寻而不得的模样——如果这就是你们人类在追寻着什么时的眼睛……

而倘若在这一刻的“自己”，也正有着什么想要去予以寻求的东西；就譬如是由自己为自己定立下了一桩，必须达成的“使命”……

……那么“它”的所在，是否也会迢迢地远指向这一双金色眼眸的深处？

宛如河流般的思绪静谧地流淌着。又如澄出了沙金般地，沉淀下诸多。他远远地倾听着御刃者的声音再次传入了自己的耳中，那传入了耳中的将是一轮以低语起始的安魂祷告：

——高颂父之名的传道者啊，以断绝的气息扑入父亲宽大的胸怀，永享有救赎的安宁。

他看见年轻的神父向着那一只随身携带的收纳包伸出了手，无需多加翻找便从所有的置物之中取出了一支仍很洁白的花朵。

就将这一支沿途捡拾着的山百合放在逝者的胸前；与蜷曲的花瓣所承载过的阳光一起、亦和如今没入幽僻洞穴的阴霾一起，麦佩尼站立在殉道者的身旁低声地祈祷着：

“……——纯洁灵魂，可得安息……”

于那双已然散去了武器的两手上，绷紧的手指在这听闻见的低语声之间似是微微地颤动了一下；立身于岩壁边上的异刃在此刻深深地凝视着自己的御刃者那垂首的背影。而最终，也跟随着一同在耳闻见的声声祷告之下，低头闭上了自己的眼睛。

 

直至洞穴之外的日头已经行过了天际的中线。

步出了洞穴的二人——让一场凭悼的仪式终得以寂静地降下帷幕的主持者与唯一的参与者，又在做过了最低限度的必要处理以后，沿着来时的山道原路返回。并且是于午后山林间的宁静消散之前，重又回归到了耳边再度回响有人烟声之处。

他们依旧是像去往时那般的尽可能不引人注目地走着。

两道贴着边界轮廓的脚步双双行走在白色的砖块与深色的影子交替相接的道路上，随即亦如同普通地从一桩寻常事务下归来的教士带着他的异刃一起踏上归途似的，登上了通往教廷前那一道绵长的阶梯——待到行至了塞利利欧斯广场上时，便又按照一贯的规矩分为了驻足与前行的二列。

“我就在这里等你。”

“……我会尽快回来。”

注意到了异刃那一双蓝色的眼睛仍然还深深地凝视着自己，须得继续前行的年轻神父就在略一点头之后转过了身体，独自迈出了往前去的步伐——

那带动着身躯的步伐，不消片刻便进入了理应更加为洁白的光辉所笼罩的场所；年轻的神父于此相隔数日地重新踏上了大圣堂内一条放眼所观之处都再见不着一丝阴影的走廊，并终于在那名上了年纪之私人秘书的带领下，获准面见着了长达数十年以来，真正为教廷所发派下的每一桩“使命”的真正的负责人。

便是身处在巴尔特卢奇枢机的私人办公室里，抬起手来按在胸前的他，向着此间宽敞办公室的主人低身行礼，紧接着就在同样尚还显得年轻的枢机卿面前展开了自身所担负之使命的最终报告。

只是假若将为期数日的经历加以一番提练与概括，在扳回了所有不必要的弯路和删减去了所有无关紧要的插曲之后，把整一段变得精简的报告从头到尾说出口，也没有多花费超过数分钟的时间。

就于这数分钟期间，巴尔特卢奇枢机以全不改变的姿势坐在自己的办公桌后不露声色地听着，而眼中投出的视线也始终平视着办公室内一面雪白的、以至于足够突出报告者身影轮廓的墙壁。这一位枢机阁下是一直等到年轻神父口中的报告在又一次低头行礼中全然道罢，才于眨动过了一次眼睛后，不急不忙地抬起手来轻贴在自己的胸口。

“……你此次数日来的所行所为，不啻为是给了那些背弃神赐的恩典于不顾的堕落之徒以一番最为痛彻的教训。你漂亮地达成了这一桩圣洁的使命，神父。”

一番轻缓的口吻，从那身着黑袍的高级教士口中徐徐地道出；而看似永远只为洁白的光辉所笼罩的声音，听来亦显得极度温和。就仿佛不论所面对着的人究竟是谁，这声音的主人都能够以一副同样的面容、一成不变地开口说出全然相同的话语。

“——父亲也会因你而欣悦。”

已然于此前行礼之际便阖拢上了自身一双眼眸的年轻神父，在这一刻领受下了枢机阁下的话音，继而又在这一番话音落下的后一瞬间自然而然地俯身——

麦佩尼平静且恭顺地接受了；并且就秉持着这平静且恭顺的态度，听闻见了后续的话音再次从自身所面向着的办公桌之后传来。

“有意义的记录当然是必须的。就此回一行，你摘取其中要点，逐一告诉给贝尼德。”

的确是……——理应如此。

就在压抑着自己不再去多加展开思绪的过程里，那一双金色的眼眸也默默地睁开了些许。由此为年轻神父所看见的光景，便恰恰是两根纤长又洁净的手指，正于眼下摇响了早已摆在办公桌上那只传唤私人秘书的摇铃。

这缓而有节奏的摇铃声，乍听起来竟是与祷钟声有几分相似——那一声声如同回荡在脑海，也仿若回荡在更远之处的钟声……

那响彻在遥远之地的钟声，正引诱着倾听者眼眸中饱含渴求的视线。

而分秒的时间，则在两根不同长短指针的不断分别与再度合流中一昧地彼此消磨着。

当年轻的神父再次步出了大圣堂的门扉，回到对于滞留其中者限制较少的绿地，那名已多少习惯于靠墙等待的异刃也就再度迈步跟随上了自己的御刃者。

此后的二人，是在当日临近黄昏时回到了教廷供给日常逗留阿卡狄亚境内之教士们所使用的住宿区；也是阔别数日地又一次打开了那一扇经由登记故而属于年轻神父的房门。

那一双后一步进门的蓝眼睛，接着便看见了仍在原地等待着使用者回归的地板与家具，还不至于因这空置的数日而过多地堆积下尘土——而那一些逐一摆放在架子上、有序堆置于墙角的打捞品也还照例于每一个构造精巧的平面都泛着陈旧却奇特的光泽……

久违地看见了这些代表着自己的御刃者兴趣所在的特别摆设，自然是足以令人安下心来的。止步于房间内的异刃感到自己的心情是因此变得轻松了一些，可随即又在愉快的心情过后越发地体会到了积攒下来的甚多疲劳所强加给身体的沉重。

麻痹的感官至此也如回涌的潮水般慢慢地恢复。

他看着黄昏的光线没入了窗棂，投落下的一片略显昏暗的色调反倒凸显出了一种极为朴素的舒适：无法否认，就在度过了于野外围着一捧篝火加以露营的数日之后，哪怕是身为异刃也会有些怀念起一张普普通通的床铺。

如此一来，就或许是出于凝望向朴素寝具的视线中透露出了连当事人自身都未能察觉到的缱绻，那一番并未道出口半句的表态，竟在后一秒得到了一句房间主人轻声的回复。

“先休息吧，我们可以晚些时候再去考虑晚餐的事情。”

一口否定切实存在的疲劳，似乎也不具备太大的意义。便是于此缓缓地将眼眸中的视线移回到了御刃者的脸上，在又一次地对着这张面孔眨动过了一下眼睛之后，米诺奇低声地开口询问道：

“……可以吗？”

这就使得那一名被映在了眼眸之中的御刃者极为干脆地点了一下头。

“当然……承蒙枢机阁下好意特许给了我几天的假期，今天就不用太过在意那些琐碎的事了。”

蓝色的眼睛又在年轻神父的脸上停留了片刻。但这迟疑的凝视却反倒越发纵容了夕阳以散落的光线勾勒出了眼前一张平静的面孔那颇显柔和的轮廓。

正是这一副背对着窗棂透出了微光的轮廓诱发着凝视者身心之中的倦意；也于潜移默化之下给予了人一种不论是怎样的情况、怎样的遭遇——万事都将会渐渐有所好转的错觉……

而这世上恐怕是没有比错觉更易于催人入梦的东西了。

所以待到将两手垫在了脑后，任凭交叉的手指和手背都奢侈地贴着柔软的枕头，已然躺在了床上的异刃模糊地看着天花板上一层为自身所看惯的浅色斑痕在闭眼之时从视野中消失，随后便静听着加以放空的耳边逐步响起了一阵有意压低下来的窸窸窣窣的响动。

那是很熟悉的响动……或许着实是因为已太过于熟悉，就伴随着响动与响动之间略有不同的细微变化，一系列逐步展开着行动的画面也应声浮现在了他阖拢的眼前：

——打开储物箱的声音……擦拭打捞服的头盔、钩锚的钩子，清点气瓶……

这一名极度困乏的异刃是在陷入一重深浓的渴睡前，身处于梦与醒的缝隙之间如此朦胧地揣量着：

虽说是才刚结束了一桩使命，可自己的御刃者对于假期——……对于明天的安排，看来是已经决定下来了。


	6. （五）灵魂

新的一天降临了。

新的一天，是从朝霞之下大圣堂亮起的尖顶、摇响在钟楼上的钟鸣与拾级而上巡礼至教廷门前的塞利利欧斯广场上止步，随后又逐渐聚集在这同一片绿地里的人群之间彼此细碎响起的低语声中开始的。

这是属于阿卡狄亚教廷的清晨。

而在巡礼的阶梯之下，为一条同样在晨光之中渐渐弥漫起人烟的道路笔直所指向的港口，相距着停泊有待起航的巨神兽船还要更前方一些的位置上，位于码头最外侧那一处日夜等待着每一名打捞员就位的打捞点——不论是晨间的祈祷又或是低语的人声；新的一天，在此都要抵达得比别处更早一些。

正是交叉着修长的双腿坐在打捞点旁的一个船桩上，面对着眼前徐徐升起的朝阳，倾听着回荡在耳边的钟响，支起左手撑住面颊的异刃也就难免在这片仿佛近在身旁又仿佛与己甚远的尘世清晨里，默然地回忆起了自己在早些时候所拥有过的见闻——

那是在早于这个季节的阳光向着整个世间普照下来以前便彻底准备就绪了的哥特伊斯特港口打捞点上。立身于这一处夜风与晨风的交界点，将单手插在腰上的他带着每每在这一场合下都会扬起于心头的新奇，颇感兴趣地询问着那一名已然将整套打捞服都穿着在身的年轻神父。

“今天会有什么新发现？”

“——全得看父亲的意思……”

天光还不很明朗。故而在一双蓝色眼眸的凝视下，隔着一身极为结实的水压防护服也只能通过头盔上一面擦拭得干干净净的防护玻璃隐约地看见金色的眼神在其后闪烁着，犹如尚未赶得及从天幕上移开的星辰不慎落入了其中，为这分不同寻常的期待又平添了一抹光彩。裹于打捞服下的话音顿了顿。

“不过……我也总是寄希望于能从打捞中获得什么新的发现。所以每一次下水前，都恳切地祈祷自己绝不要错过任何一分父亲赐予的‘启示’……”

这是在将会留守于码头上等候的异刃，目送着那一名心中捧怀有某种目的的打捞员纵身跃入云海之前所发生的交谈。

而此时此刻，距离麦佩尼下潜入云海是已经超过了有两个小时之久。

阳光从云海的深处先一步地升起来了，使得那一条垂于起重机下方的打捞钩索上，就连斑驳的锈渍都映射出了稍嫌刺眼的反光。

就在一番已持续了良久的注视之中眯起了眼睛，米诺奇听见有一声叹息从自己的嘴边溜了出来：

他知道对于看见这一条被深抛入云海的打捞钩索终又在眼前抬起之模样的期待，依然还寸步不离地伴随在自己的左右；但新奇感——却又是实实在在会随着时间的流逝，而渐渐地从只是坐在这里定睛去“凝视”单一样物件的选择上逐步减轻的东西……

当然了，倒也并非是就此任由自身的注意力白白地散漫成无的放矢。他亦曾想过要更多地在面临的现况中克制自己，譬如改为主动从正面或侧面、从远处或近处再三端详打量，试图去从旧的躯壳上寻找到另一些新的发现；可事到如今，包括集中力和乏味感、涌起在心头的缺失感在内，就连身为异刃的他也已然意识到了有些事情单凭一昧地克制也无法解决：当它们自然而然地在自己的心头出现，那么就包括它们的出现本身在内，都已经是一件无可奈何的事了……

也或许正因如此，比起自己要更早些明白这一道理的御刃者，才会放任身为异刃的自己养成了可供从眼前的现状上暂且将注意力转移开去的兴趣——以至于现在的他，是确确实实地拥有了一项足以让自身能够在同一个船桩上整整坐上一天也不会变得满腹牢骚的兴趣了……

所以好歹在发出一番真正的声响之前，名为米诺奇的异刃已毅然将后一声同样徘徊在嘴边的叹息吞回了腹中。

当猜想与思绪相连通，他便能意识到自己并没有忘记此前——就是于教廷召开每月例会的那一天里曾交付到自己的手上，却在尚未能全然读完前便预先归还回了年轻神父手中的书籍在眼下是又已重新摊开在了自己膝头上的事实。

毕竟这一册曾让自己感到趣味颇深的剧本，是在前一晚知晓到今日安排下的打捞日程后，还不等年轻神父费心替自己着想便率先从御刃者的手上主动讨要过来的。并且对于如今的他而言，比起纯粹的兴趣，又还有另一个稍稍有所延伸过的想法也正被同时寄托于这一册剧本上：

但凡有事想不明白时，埋头看书就好。

这是在“为从眼前转移开注意力而设法养成兴趣”的这一理论之基础上，由他自己简单总结出来的一套方法；因此早在起重机垂下的打捞钩索刚刚没入云海深处的那一会儿，米诺奇本以为在已贴近到了眼前的、此一回即将迎来的独自阅读的机会里，这一次的自己是终于可以从这一册剧本中享受到深入阅读的真正乐趣所在了……

然而计划却又往往是赶不上变化的。

偏偏就是在这曾作为养成兴趣的源头，在这耐心地坐在一个船桩上等待着自己的御刃者再度踩着打捞钩索回到岸上之前的这一些分秒时刻里，情况竟不知为何被整个地倒转过来了——

越是想要出于兴趣翻动手中的那本书籍，就越是觉得自身的注意力如同被某种下潜引力给捉住了一般的，与兴趣全然无关的思考，也越发要在清晨风平浪静的码头上拽住他同样想要维持着平静的心。

用左手撑住面颊与半侧下颔的异刃静静地看着云海。

如今在这一个位处于港口码头的打捞点上，似乎是暂且不会再迎来其他有意于光顾的客人了。故而他能听见尘世的喧嚣在自己的身后很远，视线则能延伸到自己的身前很远。

任凭晨风吹拂着膝头丝毫未曾好好翻动过的页脚。就像一条道路从身后笔直地延伸到了这里，从他眼中投出的视线也笔直地朝向着前方看去，眺望着近处的起重机、另一架与之并排的载货升降机，以及其后的云海与映照在云海上的日照光亮……

他的视野之中全无遮挡。一切都暴露在一块名为天空的背景板的衬托下可谓是一览无余。所以有那么几个瞬间，也就怪不得这名眼神敏锐的异刃会将偶然瞧见的某些朦朦胧胧地身在远处的东西，错认成是别处巨神兽的影子了。

可那到底只是弥漫在云海上的雾霭罢了。

就在眼下所处的这个季节里，为地图所记录的巨神兽大多都身在远处；按照某种不知是由何人排布下来的既定轨迹在远处洄游着……

从此处看不见——但又的的确确存在于某处。每一头巨神兽都在这同一片云海上洄游着；洄游的巨神兽化为了浩瀚云海上的大地，最终组成了世界。

这就是他对于这个世界的认知。

而作为一名从根本上归属于教廷的异刃，到头来却能够经由“使命”的名义，跟随在御刃者的身后走出阿卡狄亚，亲身涉足踏上别处另一些从人情到风土都与教廷全然不同的巨神兽……倘若这样想来，米诺奇也不免要感慨于自身所体会着的种种遭遇和经历，竟似乎全部是出自于一件看似安排得理所当然，实则却是结结实实地呈现出了一派不可思议感之事。

他确定尽管只是一面“缩影”，但如今的自己是已经比起过去要更加地熟悉了这云海上的光景一些——

那么如今的自己是否也已然比之过去的自己，要更加地了解此刻正深潜在这幅光景之下的人了？而在变得更加了解以后……自己原先所具有的种种认识，又是否会随之有所改变？

自那一双蓝色眼眸中连绵不断涌出的视线还照例投向着仿若无穷无尽的云海，米诺奇凝视着那些不可轻易为肉眼所捕捉着，但又的确存在于其中的缓慢起伏。

他明白之于一桩业已告终的“使命”而言，其所有的流程都终将在自己的御刃者于昨日向教廷作出过一份报告之后，就渐渐地被世间所有抛却在过去……可是，却依然还有什么未能解决的问题，以别种方式在倾听者的胸臆余留下了残响——而那残响的起因既然并非是发自于一声月光之下的梦呓，也就自然无法在一重疲累的渴睡之中自行停息。

便是伴随于云海的起伏一同自说自话地缓慢流逝着，却又在串联起了种种遭遇和经历后在某处悄然积攒下了一些什么的时间；此时此刻，就身处在这样一段时间的某一个中点上、坐在码头打捞点前的一个船桩上，不发一语的异刃眺望着同样不发一语的世界，默然地思索着——就是在此时此刻，处于这一个时间中点上的自己究竟是否能够猜到：

——如果所有表露在外的迟疑……所有对于那一番所谓的“邀请”抱有的“迟疑”，都正是满含“渴求”的答复深陷在焦灼中扭曲的表达……

而如若自己能够成功地解读这一表达，那也多半是依赖于重重叠叠时间的流逝。

细加体会着一缕微风柔和地吹拂过鬓角，异刃感到自己的眉头正不可抑制地在眼前所面对着的云海上皱起。

这么说来，自己这是终于猜到了一条敛藏在暗中的伏线？这伏线是过去所猜不着的？又或是分明猜到了，却在不肯从心灵里抹去的蒙顿中一同让“迟疑”化为了阻碍自己向着御刃者伸出手去的雾霭与阴霾？

而这雾霭与阴霾，又曾经是怎样地遮蔽住了蓝色眼眸中的视线、与这视线所迫切希望着能去指向的那一张属于御刃者的面孔？

留存在记忆里万千声的暮鼓晨钟，忽地全都得以在须臾之间一齐回响于耳畔。

如此宁静地在船桩上坐着，如寻常般地等待着时间的变迁；异刃陷入在了考虑之中。考虑着如今正握在自己手中的这一册书本——此一铺展开在自己面前的剧本，贯穿其中的一幕幕情节，到底会有怎样的收尾。

并且亦是在这同一番发自于心的连贯地考虑之中，他终究是等到了码头边那一架起重机上的轮轴徐徐地向后回卷，使得那一条深没入云海的打捞钩索逐渐回升的声响，打从水面之下不断地传入进了倾听者的耳廓。

米诺奇敏捷地从临时的等候席上起身。再不消片刻，便看见了为那一身早已看惯的打捞服所裹住的手臂，从下方攀住了码头的边沿……

然而比之年轻的打捞员这一没有发出多大声响的举动，也比之他的等候者看清这一抬起双臂上的两手实则是在朝向着自己打出何种手势以前，又另有什么更大的水花动静自钩索下方的云海里响起——那动静迅速地拔高、接近，直到从这声动静之中蹿出了云海的那一道影子凭借粗短的四肢着陆在码头，继而愤怒地以生鳍的长尾拍打着栈桥的地面。

就在四下飞溅开的水花里，这一名蓝眼睛的异刃总算是在眨过几次眼后见识到了此件打捞品的样貌——

只不过这一个“新发现”，看起来无论如何也不像是神明准备给予寻求者的“启示”。

便是在稍显无奈的苦笑之中，米诺奇打量着那一匹正同样一边发出嘶嘶的鸣叫、一边观察着陆上世界的海豚蜥。

他的视线集中注视着这一匹正对于陌生的周遭散发出充沛敌意的水栖动物，可眼里瞥出的余光倒还仍旧可见不远处尚未彻底上岸的打捞员也已然以一种虽说不太舒适，但好歹算得上安全的姿势脚踩着打捞钩索、上半身用力扒住了码头的边沿……

无疑是这番尽管突兀，可尚且还算在可控制范围内的情况让应战者安下了心来。

故而当他将手伸向了侧腰，依照自身的战斗习惯让两把方才出鞘的武器快速地在双手的掌心中旋转起来之时，异刃的内心可以只为一重最为单纯的心绪所占据：

——绝不能让这匹看不清眼前状况的敌人，再靠近眼下不便于行动的打捞员一步了。

也正是在此番想法落下的后一刻，米诺奇亦抢先敌人一步地出了手。

就挥动于快步迈出了冲刺步伐的脚步之上，只见一把紧握在异刃的右手之中、徐徐地散发出了蓝色光芒的剑刃，在转瞬之间便已虚晃过了水栖动物那虽说对光线不敏感，却对移动物体颇为专注的眼前；待到愤怒的敌人慢了一拍才有所反应地跟着此一掠过自身眼前的物体，向着打捞点的相反对侧挪过了身体，之后将储存在体内的体液如同炮弹般地从张开的巨口中向着那一个进一步惹怒了自己的目标接连吐出之时，始终处在移动之下的异刃又不慌不忙地踩着早有准备的灵活步伐，尽数躲闪开了所有用液体压缩成的弹丸……

恰是任凭后脚跟踩踏着所有迸裂在栈桥地面上的水球，并在水球迸裂的声响中高高跃起，心中有数的米诺奇就于半空中轻巧地转过了身体，接着抬起了双手中不知何时已起了变化的那两把武器——他像是要就此还敌人以同样招式般地抬起了手里已然变为了枪型的武器，随即又在这番短暂的翻身途中，用握在两手中的双枪一齐瞄准着敌人扣下了扳机……

由此连射而出的以太子弹便宛如一连串流畅奏响的音符，若去究其每一声音色的去处，则无一不是颇有目的地集中命中了敌人朝向异刃的两条前腿。

那匹同一处连续受创的海豚蜥再度因受惊和吃痛发出了高声的鸣叫。而这鸣叫对于异刃而言也是一种再明显不过的提示：

——机会。

就于落地的后一瞬间亦同步灵巧地转过了脚跟。等到两只脚尖都重新指向了敌人，身影迅捷的异刃又俯身向着此刻正略微地抬起了两条受伤前腿的敌人冲刺而去，并在与敌人接触的前一刻精准地抓住了敌人将下腹部暴露在外的一处破绽，使得屈起的右侧膝头得以只凭一击，便足够从晃动的重心中将这匹失去了平衡的敌人撞倒在地。

至此，不做任何多余追击的异刃又在收回了膝撞的动作之际再次站直了身体，然后颇显冷静地拿出审视战局的视点稍稍观察了一番面前那匹在地面扑腾着想要翻过身来的海豚蜥……

而紧接下来，便是伴随着码头上一阵再自然不过的起风，重新在一次眨眼间有了动作的米诺奇也仿佛是应和着这阵风声般地，自口中发出了一声短呵——

“……结束了！”

握于手中的两把武器在此时应声散去。因此产生的诸多以太光点则全都似有似无地环绕住了他裹于手套下的双手。这名已然道出了宣言的异刃就在发声的同时亦一并轻盈地向后翻过身去，并于腾出的双手恰好撑住了地面的那一时刻，从感受到了碰触着敌人身体的右侧脚尖猛然加以了一次施力——

于此一来，就在缘于这一回后手翻而倒转的视野里，应战者看见了那一匹并非是出于自身本意而抵达了陆地上的水栖动物，就在入眼的那一片苍蓝色的天空下划出了一轮完整的抛物线。而抛物线的末端则直接指向了码头下方那一片深邃的云海。

便是让这一匹从水花中现身的敌人，再度理所当然地回归于了水花之中；依照惯性重新在打捞点前站稳了的异刃也直起了身体，继而短促地低头叹出了一口气：

全因是身处于公共场合，所以不能太过折腾的他这也只是准许自己稍微小闹了一场……

——但“小闹一场”的结果却毫无疑问地是依旧达成了自身出面应战的目的。

故而就同是在这一刻，就在沉浸于一场纯粹的胜利所带来的纯粹的达成感和畅快感之中的这一刻，便犹如是终究能够将一层顽固不化的阴霾从头脑中用力抹去，同样以冷静的眼光审视着自身的米诺奇得以意识到了眼下的自己，当然是可以无比清晰地明白到“自己”究竟是怎样的：

一旦知晓了自身的目的，就全不会吝啬于为达成自身想要达成的目的去作出考虑；并且在经历过了一番彻彻底底的考虑之后，也绝不会畏惧于去作出一个自认为是最为合适的抉择——

因此当他再次迈开了双腿，以快却不急的脚步走到了这一处位处于哥特伊斯特港口上的打捞点边沿、让自己向前方伸出的手紧紧地拉住了还身穿着打捞服的麦佩尼的手——与此同时，就好似是在纯粹地询问“有没有受伤”一般的，从他的嘴里自然无比地道出了这样一句话语：

“……决定了。”

他感受到了自己的指尖、手腕和小臂，都逐一穿过了一层升起在云海上的雾霭。

于低声地吐出简短的字音之时，哪怕拥有一双蓝色眼睛的异刃是的的确确地皱着眉头，可他的嘴角却很是舒展。而且又恰恰是在用自己的眼睛去注视着御刃者的眼睛时，米诺奇也仿佛是从这一双金色的眼眸中看见了曾几何时的日光和月光、篝火的光亮都在眼前逐一亮起又熄灭……

就在打从这些燃起又熄灭的光亮中渐次度过的时间里，倘若毅然解除覆盖在火焰上的幻影，勇于伸出手去，尝试着将年轻的神父那试图谨慎地从口中掩藏起来、但却到底又不甘愿完完全全藏起来的一声“渴求”紧握在手……

倘若这样去做，身为异刃的自己——是否就能够由此找寻到那一件渴望加以保护之物的“实体”所在？

也许这一迟到了许久才彻底成型的问题，对于这一名总是在思绪里进行着种种考虑的异刃而言，是本就已经有所答案。而本就有所答案的异刃，又似乎是在如今凝视着那双金色的眼睛将答案说出口的这一瞬间，变得更为坚信了自己的决定……

——为了更好的保护御刃者……“为了更好的保护你”；如果这就是自己如今的思考、真实的愿望，那么自己所给予的应答，也将是完全在此前提之下所作出的，全然符合自己这一心愿的答复。

比起满足，更是诉求；蓝色眼睛的异刃最终决定如此称呼这一声回应。

而眼下，想要将这一诉求告诉给对方的瞬间，好像终于到了。

他的胸口因连绵的呼吸而缓缓地起伏着；一颗蓝色的核心水晶在胸前灼灼地闪着光。

 

当决定性的瞬间发生之时，再去费劲唇舌地试图说明自身在此前是不曾设想过事态将会变得怎样、结果将会往怎样的方向发展——这都是极不客观且等同于推卸责任的行为。

因为事情已经变得简单了。

一条单一的路径，最终只会通往单一且看似是必然的结局；并且踏出的步伐越是坚决，后果就愈发将会是如此。

本就只是为一句无形的规矩所阻拦在绿地与白色建筑物前的那一道分界线，只要有心去跨越，便可以趁着夜色平等地从天际铺展向万物头顶的此一重遮蔽下，小心翼翼地、却又到底是轻而易举地加以跨越。

在一阵无声无息的缓步前行之中，彼此之间先后连成一线的两道脚步，都不约而同地在这万千分瞬间之一的时刻里略作了停留。

于一束仿若触手可及的明朗月光所反映落的一层影子之下，那是第一次亲身涉足教廷行政区域的人，有生以来头一回地见识到了那一副被誉为阿卡狄亚之国宝的壁画：

纵使笼罩在无穷尽的夜色里，也依旧可见曾由无数笔鲜明的色彩勾勒涂抹出的这一张饱含有寓意的画面——这画面历久弥新；而初见的新奇亦无比自然地诱使了立身于其下进行着观察的异刃，诱使着那双蓝色的眼眸向着某种“高远之物”投去欣赏、审视与好奇各掺一缕的视线……

但就立身于观察者的身前，那一名年轻的神父在这一次短暂的驻足之后，却是直接走过了这一副“创世的壁画”跟前。就仿佛是有些什么正在背后不断地施以着鞭笞，让他甚至无暇于去向所有可获取慰藉之物多瞥看上一眼。

“走这边。”

从低喃出的话音中再开的行程里，二人是在年轻神父的带领下继续朝向道路的前方行走着。而早在今夜的月色尚未升起以前，这一名为麦佩尼的年轻神父便知晓于自己是已先一步地找到了、且造访过了那一位声称将以“个人名义”展开一项“新研究”的研究员，并已经独自一人预先在那个决议要将保密主义延续到最后的男人面前，打点好了全部需要预先打点好的一切。

因而在月色升起的如今，有意地让大圣堂内已然为任何一名教士所看惯的每一面雪白的墙壁、每一条雪白的甬道充满于自己的双眼；在任凭发白的月光满溢于自己的双眼之际，无疑他也正使用着这些映入进双眼之中的景象填充满了自己的头脑。

想来也唯有真正明白思考之必要性的人，有时才会刻意地摒弃开特定的思绪、排挤起特定的思考在自己的头脑里占据下一角的位置。

这一名年轻的神父就在放空一片的头脑下，略显机械地行走着。

那机械前行着的步伐，一直持续到迈开的双腿在冗长的走廊中转过了无数次的拐角，持续到走进了那一间向来缺少光亮的房间——持续到了在早已等候于其中的研究员安静地带领下走到了房间的一侧，而眼看着自己的异刃被引领着走到了房间的对侧……

再接下来，他依照于预先叮嘱过的流程解开了数颗扣子，褪下了一件外衣；直到能够轻松挽起的袖口卷起到了裸露的臂膀上，让任何人都可看见在这裸露的臂膀上紧绷着一层属于阿卡狄亚人冷色调的皮肤。

可在那片冷淡的皮肤下，却仍然涌动着鲜红的血液。

麦佩尼亲眼见证着名为斯塔尼夫的研究员动手从自己的手臂上取出了一些什么。但房间内过于暗淡的光线让他无从分清取出的究竟只是血，又或是还掺杂了另一些其他的东西。

在此之后，屏息体会着依旧残留在臂弯上一阵尖锐的刺痛，他皱眉凝视着立于不远处的那一理应是“以自己的抉择”参与进了这一项实验之中的、名为米诺奇的异刃……

当放眼四周皆属阴暗，屏息聆听皆为寂静之时，人们便不难找寻见，那一片虽是浅淡但又确切存在的蓝色光亮；不难听闻见，兴致勃勃的研究员向着那片光亮靠近过去的脚步声。

他静默地站在属于他的这一侧。可站在这里的他既非盲目者，亦非耳聋者。

——所以，“思考”便回来了。

就有如某种压抑的思绪触底之后的反弹。

一双从苍白的色调中苏醒过来的金色眼眸，于此不受抑制地记起了那发生在距今稍早些时候的事情——

一名年轻的御刃者在一名异刃的帮助下，重新安然地站在了打捞点所在的栈桥上。待到动手摘下了打捞服上厚重的头盔，任由汗水将一缕头发粘在自己的额前，那双金色的眼眸也曾如此笔直地紧盯着自己的异刃……

——“你‘决定’下什么了？”

如果能够做到在真正听见后半句之前，就这样厚着脸皮抢先反问，或许事态的进展就会变得截然有所不同；可被深刻的疑虑和无从传达的枯思所同时束缚着，故而变得什么都做不到的人，便只能在长久经受的云海水压所造就的深切疲劳中、一段连喘息都变得无比冗长的时间里，沉默地凝视着自己的异刃；直到他自行将那仿佛是一切的一切都一一说尽……

将要发生在自己眼前的这一瞬间——到底是会像腾空时的动作般轻盈，又或是像一具躯壳坠落入云海般沉重？无法做主决定话题走向的年轻神父，只得在交错摇摆于天平两端的心绪下被动地倾听着。

倾听着那好似是从遥远之处默默传递而来的话语：

“我考虑过了，如果这就是我的职责，属于我的使命；不论听来怎样疯狂，我都可以尝试着参与其中。”

那听来满含温存之意的声音，正以低沉却又极其果断的音色，在自己的耳畔表述着自身的观点：

“——如果那也是你的需求……是你的渴望，麦佩尼。”

……为了满足我的“需求”和“渴望”？

你所指的，究竟是“生存的需求”……还是归属于“我心的渴望”？

亦或是……——你们“生来如此”？

便是这些重重叠叠哽塞于喉中的疑问，让麦佩尼骤然觉察到了如今的自己是在不知不觉间，就已处于了无论什么话语都无法说出口的立场；因此在定睛凝视着米诺奇的时候，放任自己的视线在眼前的那一张面孔上聚焦良久的年轻神父，到头来也只能开口作出一句极为简短的回答：

“……我明白了。”

这声话音在如叹息般的风声中消融。而位于码头边沿的打捞点，似乎也已是这一阵风所能抵达的尽头。

然而便是在眼下，就在这寻求着了一分“启示”的瞬间与这尽了自身所具有的“思考”权力还以了回答的瞬间，当这二重恳切的“诉求”全都合二为一之时——这就依然是在双方合意之基础上所共同抵达的某一种结论。

并且，绝非是任何人的错觉。

他听见研究员的声音真切地响起。

“就让我们期待全新的‘可能性’与全新的‘解读’……期待门扉敞开，一条全新的‘道路’将会由此开启吧，神父——”

有一些事，是他过去所万万不能知晓，但如今却于一番凝神伫立间便蓦然知晓了的：倘若将新的骨血，混入旧的骨血里，如此一来便会唤醒无数重响起在骨肉上的苦痛之音——

年轻的神父目不转睛地看着，心无旁骛地听着，继而全神贯注地思索着：

他知道那张曾被金色的目光温柔地放入眸中的面孔，如今正在对侧遭受着极为苛烈的苦难。可此苦难，乃是赋予于迷途中彷徨之灵魂以“自我”的仪式……

也许那截鲜红的利刃将会切断我们现有的，但又必定会从另一处，将我们的灵魂紧紧相连——就彼此分立于一团跳跃不定的、宛如熊熊燃烧烈火般光亮的两侧；一双金色的眼眸正凝视着蓝色的视线，而一双蓝色的眼眸中则倒映出了金色的光影……

不论“与生俱来的使命”还是“生存的斗争”；不论“本能与理智”、“灵魂与思考”，还是所有存在于我心的“疑问”与渴求的“证明”……

——“或许这就是将那永恒的求证，稍稍揭开一角答案的瞬间。”

所有无声的“话语”都哽咽在不发一言的心头，并且终会化为积蓄在眼眶之中的热泪。

到此为止，已再无需多虑了。

便是伴随着深陷在仿若无止境的阴影里缓缓移动的双腿交替着迈出了一次略有踉跄的步伐，年轻的神父看见了一颗明星的光彩正闪耀在相距此地无穷尽的高远之处——而那本应无穷尽的距离，此刻竟会变得近在触手可及的眼前。

默然地张开了紧闭的薄唇，从口中低喃着发出了一声悠远的呼唤——

他向着那一颗曾用双手拥入怀中的星辰，伸出了手去。


	7. （终章）剑与诗

那是将风声和钟声、轻柔却冗杂的低语声全都彼此交融在一起时，终会发出的声响。

任凭于种种熟悉的声响充盈满自身的耳膜，一如即往地逗留在大圣堂门外那一片青草繁盛的绿地上。

就沐浴着一阵想必是从云海上吹拂而来的微风，没有刻意地遮掩其之不同、也没有刻意地宣扬其之不同；就带着深埋于胸前的一颗如同盛开的花朵般地，仅在中间保留有一小块原本的色泽、周遭则全然为殷红所着色的核心水晶，异刃安静地站在塞利利欧斯广场的墙根边上，屏息不语地注视着铺展在眼前的绿草、以及升起在丛丛绿草之上的那一道，连接着尘世人间与圣洁殿堂之间的门扉。

没有其他的“同行”来介入他孤身的等待。他独自一人倚靠在墙边站着，用那一双蓝色的眼眸不断地观察着呈现在近处视野中的景色，并同时朝向着建立于二重世界相交接之处的那一扇门扉投去了蕴含有期待，但到底并不过分好奇的目光。

直到自门扉中现身的一道人影，从那一侧迈步走到了这一侧，以一种极为轻缓的步调途径过了异刃的身边。

他由此自然而然地直起了身体，跟上了打从教廷办事回来的麦佩尼。于此其间，有一缕稍长的额发在一仰首间，晃过了左额上尽管不再新鲜、却依旧颇为明晰的伤痕。如此一来，便是当这番不语的随行又经由过了十数次的迈步之后，从那跟随者的喉咙里也终于道出了一句略显迟疑的询问：

“……这样好吗？”

能使这番询问得以自米诺奇的口中成型，自然是缘于早在驻足于门边耐心地报以一轮照例时间不短的等待之前，身为异刃的他就已经被预先告知了这一名进入教廷的年轻神父——自己的御刃者，此次进入大圣堂的其中一个私人目的是与己有些关系的。

而作为此行携带着自身的私人目的，进入了阿卡狄亚教廷的年轻神父其人——对于麦佩尼而言，他当然也还记得就在不出半刻钟前，当开口提及了自己和自己的异刃将不会再对一项归属在“个人名义”之下进行的“研究”加以协力，并做好了与“研究的发起人”展开冗长谈判的心理准备之时，那照旧将一副嵌入式眼镜牢牢地戴在脸上的、名为斯塔尼夫的研究员竟是一声都没多抱怨……

那一名从仪器的显示板上回过了头来的老人，只是照旧在脸上泛起了一个让人无从猜测其真实意图的笑容，且在这低笑声中宽容地对年轻的神父施以了嘱咐：

“只要回心转意了，你随时都可以回来。”

——这是因为“神之话语”是绵长而永恒的；而短暂的迟疑、片刻的阖目，都终究无法遮蔽其亘古未变的光芒……吗？

麦佩尼暗自品味着那个展露在一副看来诡异的机械眼镜之下却莫名显得自信的笑容。继而，当他察觉到了正有一番不甚肯定的猜想，此刻亦如同鸣响在耳边的祷钟般地回荡在了自身的心中，这名年轻的神父便转而向着走在自己身边的异刃转过了面孔，并且低声地投去了一声问询。

“你是怎么想的呢？”

便是在御刃者抛来的这一个问题面前，出于还不能很好地梳理清楚自己的观点，米诺奇略微地皱了一下眉头。

但在数日之前，当身在某些弄不明白的精密仪器上进行事后检查之际，虽说是曾被研究员以“失败”二字所简单定义；可在最初朝向御刃者摇过一次头后，那个研究员也依然认可了如今接受过这种实验的异刃是已足以做到一般异刃所做不到的事……

彻底的“独自行动”——不论与御刃者相隔远近，都能发挥出百分之百的力量；这无疑是比之寻常异刃更为确实的优势，既等同于可以更好更广泛地独自出行、完成使命，也同时意味着能够从更远的地方伸出手去、保护自己的御刃者。

故而比起一介研究员给予的评价究竟如何，他感到仅仅是对于如今的自己而言……

——尽管没有达成“他们”口中的成功……

“……——也并非是完全的‘失败’……吧？”

轻轻地眨动了一下蓝色的眼睛，从异刃的嘴里说出了相较于研究员要更显柔和一些的评价。但他知道这并非只是为了自我安慰，或只是想要安慰任何人。

因为一切的起因都正是如此：曾是因为想要保护你而变得更加了解你，也因为变得了解你而更为懂得该如何保护你；身在近处时则理所当然地达成自己的“使命”……而在现如今，离远了的自己想必也同样可以遵守着获得这份能力的“初衷”，从更远的、更遥远的地方——

默默抬起的手指，由此碰触着了自己胸前的那一颗核心水晶。

仔细地摩挲着其与过去别无二致的表面，感受着其中如同阵阵不停入耳的声响般混杂却协调的色泽是的确存在——再无须多虑、或是设法寻求任何人的承认，他知道眼下的自己是已然可以理所当然地把御刃者彻底地放在自己的心中了。

而亦是在这一番最细微不过的动作里，暂且停下了步伐的麦佩尼眼中的视线也依旧逗留在自己的异刃身上。似乎不止有神情和举动，这一名年轻的神父好像还将其他什么更为深刻的东西，也一并看进了自己的眼中。

“这是你思考得出的结论吗？”

就迎着这一声好似质疑般的询问，米诺奇坦然地点了头。

“那就好……”

年轻的神父再次道出了回答。并且如果并非是出自于错觉，异刃认为自己看见了在御刃者那副总是保有平静的面孔上，于此时面对着自己时呈现出了一丝罕见的松懈。

“希望你能明白，在你与我一同参与的事态上，我一直都想以你的选择和思考为优先。”

再接下来，便是伴随着脚下轻缓的步伐再开，年轻神父含在口中的话题也跟着加以了一次转移。

“——新的‘使命’派遣下来了。”

这话题迅速地传入了原先站在御刃者身边的异刃耳中，也使他骤然意识到：确实，倘若只需应负一名疯狂的研究员，那自然是要不了自己此前所等候的这么久的时间的。

以及——不论当事人的乐意与否，之前记录在案的那一次“成功”，是的的确确地为这一名从属于教廷的御刃者和他的异刃赢得了一些切实的东西。

而在这些切实的附属品中，显然也包含着更多的苦劳……

米诺奇暗自在心底想着，随即便用踏出的脚步跟上了麦佩尼口中的话音。

“这一次路程有些远。就让我们边走边谈谈详情吧。”

——他知道所有已然归于平复的心绪，并不会成为让一切落下帷幕的告结终曲。

就犹如一条道路带领着他们抵达了这里。往后，也将继续从这里延伸出另一条崭新的道路。

之后还有着新的使命——并且亦发自心底地相信着在这一桩新的使命之后，还会再有新的使命。在这一刻，得以并肩前行的御刃者与异刃一同行走在阿卡狄亚圣洁与庄严并存的建筑物之间、行走在互相交错的人声与心声之间。

还有那同步扩散于、笼罩于彼此头顶之上和周身之外的，宽广无垠的云海与高远依旧的蓝天。

 

—FIN—


End file.
